Camp Half-Blood All New Demigods
by Someone not important
Summary: Create your application so I can add your character to the story as the new demigods. I'll try to add as many of your characters as I can. It is never too late to submit a new demigod. It takes place after Percy Jackson and the Last Olympians. Now accepting OCs but follow the rules.
1. Application

**Create your own demigod!**

**Fill this out so I can add it to the story :)**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearances:**

Eyes:

Hair color:

Hair type:

Hair length:

Normal wear:

PJ:

Other thing I may have forgotten:

**Godly Parent ( please no children of the big three or Artemus or Hestia or any goddess who shouldn't have a child.):**

How you were claimed because I don't want to find eighty different ways and be creative:

**Mortal Parent:**

**Personality:**

**What kind of person are you?**

**History:**

**Sports:**

**What can you do?**

**Weakness?**

**Disorders like AHDH or dyslexia because not all demigods have ADHD or dyslexia like Frank and sorry if you didn't read HoO:**

**Fear(s):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemy:**

**Weapon:**

**Worst weapon to use:**

**Best and worst subjects at camp:**

**fav. Drink(s):**

* * *

Questions!

Are good at archery?

Are you aggressive?

Are smarter than an average person?

Are you the boss of your school?

Do you like music?

Do you like nature or gardening?

Do you like cereal?

Do you always look amazing?

Do you like to pull pranks or steal?

Do you like to make things?

How did you find camp?

What is your favorite color?

What do you find relaxing?

Do you always win?

* * *

**Please PM me.**


	2. Christy & Lucy

Chapter 1

**Thank you Cutedivaprincess. Sorry if you don't like the nickname I gave you. **

**Christy's POV**

I am a normal teenager, right? Well I thought I was until my so-call friends kidnapped me and took me to Camp Half-Blood. My dad is Apollo, God of the sun, medicine, and archery.

Right when I got his all figured out I was claimed. And then Grover, my so-called friend, introduced to to a boy with blue eyes and blond hair his name was Will. I have very dark brown hair that looks black and light blue eyes like Will. Anyways, Will took me to a cabin and he told me on the way that he was my brother and the cabin's councilor. When we reached the cabin on the inside the cabin had different kinds of bows and arrows hanging on the wall. It was pretty cool.I saw a bunch of kids doing different thing some were writing, some were talking, and some were arguing they all looked alike in some way they all have blond hair. I felt awkward since I have brown hair and I didn't dye it.

"Everybody, we have a new cabin mate, Christy Solar" Will announced.

Amazingly everyone stopped what they were doing to say "Hi"

"Some are outside around doing thing" Will told me as he helped me adjust to living at the Camp. "A sleeping bag and here" he tossed an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood with a Pegasus on it.

"Um, Thanks?" I was confused then I remembered how everyone was wearing the same shirt. I had a blue shirt that said 'Smile' with a huge happy face.

Later he showed me around the camp. I saw a strawberry field, and pegasus sable, and rock climb with water coming down.

"We normally have lava-" Will started.

"Lava?!" I shouted who would climb with lave coming down!

"Yeah, Lava but the pipe for it to go up is broken so we're using water as a substitute." he explained after I interrupted him.

He showed me the Mess hall where we eat. And a girl with choppy brown hair a telescope eyes introduced herself as Piper.

"Hi I'm Chloe, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love." She seemed nice and friendly.

"Hi," I started "Christy Solar, Daughter of Apollo, God of things" I didn't feel like listing the things because it was a long list.

Later I saw a girl about 14 cross the boundary line of Camp Half-Blood with a sword in her hard and a satyr her hair was black and reached to her shoulders she wore a maroon V-neck sweater with dark blue jeans that only reached to her knee. Everyone seemed to rush to her direction.

"Come on" Chloe tugged my shirt.

When we finally reached she was claimed, Daughter of Ares. A bunch of tough looking kids, probably from the Ares cabin came over and congratulated her. A girl who looked kinda like Piper, Drew, as Piper told me came over I could smell the strong smell of perfume. I think I heard Piper cough at the smell. When Drew reached her the girl started to choke.

"Lucrezia Marice Denzo, Daughter of Ares!" announced the excited satyr.

Lucrezia nudged the satyr and said, "You can call me Lucy"

**Lucy's POV**

I finally made it over and I survived. I safe place for people like me dyslexic and ADHD and demigods, whatever that is. Tiffany was a satyr and she lead to the Camp. At first I was thinking it was a concentration camp but when I saw it, it looked safe. Soon a monster popped out from behind a tree.

I took out my sword and closed my eyes and swang my sword. It turned into a yellow dust. When I crossed the boundary line a bunch of people came. I just wanted to know want just happened. A girl introduced herself as Drew and she recked perfume. I couldn't smell.

Soon Sarah my friend announced, "Lucrezia Marice Denzo, Daughter of Ares"

I kicked Sarah and corrected her, "You can call me Lucy"

TIME SKIP TO DINNER

**Christy's POV**

It was finally dinner I was starving. I was gonna sit by Piper but she explained to me how cabinmates ate together. So I walk the the table I saw Will sitting at the table with a bunch of other kids.

"Think of a drink you want to drink" Will told me. _Root Beer_ I thought and then it appeared in my cup, I tasted the root beer and it tasted like Root Beer. "Save some for later to give to the gods, they like the smell of burning food"

Dr. Who, it's really Dr. D but I'm calling him Dr. Who because he can't get my name right no matter how many times I tell him, announced, "Everyone we have 2 new campers. Christine Soul and Luca Denza." A centaur whispered something in his ear. "Christy Solar and Lucy Denzo, I was close" he muttered the last part.

Dinner was good but I saved 1/4 for the gods. When it was my turn to sacrifice my food to the gods, I decided to give it to my dad, Apollo, even though I barely knew him.

It was Saturday and my cabin were doing archery. I tried and I got near the middle but not bull's eye. Everyone else in may cabin could get a bull's eye once or twice. Will got it 10 out of 20 time.

**Campfire**

Apollo cabin was leading in the sing-a-long but I didn't know what we were singing. It was fun the whole camp shared stories and yeah.

Soon it was curfew. I was really tired. I walked to my bunk and fell asleep.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked to Cabin 5 it had a boar head above to door and it was painted red, bloody red, my favorite color. Even the inside was painted red. My councilor, Clarisse, told me I could sleep on the bottom bunk on the far right. My cabinmates were a bunch of buff kids, not fat but buff, instead of sleeping they were wrestling on the floor. Soon it was my turn to fight. I had to fight… Luca. He was buff and he had a scar on his face and arms. Long story short, I won. The whole cabin cheered and it felt great. I was tired and I wanted to sleep but Bobby said sleep is for the weak.


	3. Daniel & Dante

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

I was training with my spear and I learned that I have powers. Telekinesis, meaning I can turn other weapon into safe weapons like a celestial bronze sword into a plastic sword that you can blow up or arrows into rubber tipped like I did to Christy, the other new girl, in your face Christy. I was good at most weapons especially spears, I think I know what my weapon will be. I was terrible with knives though I kept throwing it but I threw it at a monster I didn't notice. SCORE! But only my cabin noticed and Luca thought I saw it and did it on purpose. SCORE! I think I made a new enemy. What am I saying? I am the enemy. I am everybody's enemy.

Clarisse taught me how to use the spear, Luca taught me how to use a knife, Will from the Apollo cabin taught Christy and me how to use a bow and arrow, and Percy, from Poseidon Cabin taught me how to use a sword and gave me tips.

After practice, 2 demigods and a satyr crossed the boundary lines by the big pine tree, called Thalia's tree, I don't know why they called it that but there must be a story behind it. Most campers crowded the 2 demigods. So I went along too. One boy with jet black hair and red eyes wore jeans and combat shoes and was about 17 and the other had brown hair like (Justin Beaver's) and electric blue eyes, he had a scar on his left cheek. He wore a black hoodie, jeans, with Converse and was about 13. The older one had a skull above his head and it slowly faded. _What does that mean? _I wondered.

"Dante Krios," I heard someone say, "Son of Hades" I heard gasps by most people.

"Sounds like I have a cousin," Percy said happily.

"Great not another" groaned Clarisse, I guess she hates son of Hades or children of the Big Threes.

I found Chloe and she explained to me and Christy how the Big Threes aren't allowed to have any kids and how Thalia's Tree was there, and the Second Titan War, and other stuff.

We walked over to the younger boy.

"Hey," he started, "My name is Daniel Vazquez"

"Is your godly parent your mom or dad?" Chloe asked excitedly. She was probably hoping it was Aphrodite.

**Chloe's POV**

**"**Hey, My name is Daniel Vazquez" he said. I hope he was a son of Aphrodite.

"I'm Chloe, Daughter of Aphrodite"

"I'm Lucy, Daughter of Ares"

"I'm Christy, Daughter of Apollo"

"Is your godly parent your mom or dad?" I was hoping he would say mom.

"Dad?" he wasn't sure, "I was raised by my mom"

"Oh" not Aphrodite.

"Maybe Apollo" asked Christy.

"Or Ares" asked Lucy.

"I guess you'll be staying in Hermes with the Stolls if you're not claimed by tonight" I felt bad for him. "Watch your wallet"

**Daniel's POV**

Everyone was wearing the same shirt and orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood with a Pegasus on it.

Chloe, Lucy, and Christy led me to a normal looking cabin, unlike the rest of them it looked normal other than the 2 snakes painted on it.

2 boys came out, I'm guessing the Stolls. They both had brown hair and mischievous smile. They looked alike by a lot but one was taller then the other.

"I'm Travis" said the shorter one.

"And I'm Conner" said the taller one.

"And we're the Stolls" They finished together. Then a girl I didn't notice smacked Travis and Conner.

"That's Travis" she pointed to the taller one, "And that's Conner" she pointed to the shorter one, "And I'm Katie, Daughter of Demeter" Katie had long blond hair.

Piper gave me and Dante a tour around the camp. It was the weirdest camp I've ever seen. The have horse stable with pegasi. A rock climb with water dripping out Aand rocks falling.

"We usually have lava but the pipe broke so we're using water as a substitute." Piper explained _but why would they have lava_ I wondered. "There's Nico he would be Dante's half brother, NICO!" Piper shouted. Nico looked this way and walked to our direction. Nico was an emo he didn't wear the orange shirt everyone else wore he just wore black.

"Hey, I'm Nico, Son of Hades." He said.

"Cool!" exclaimed Dante, "That makes you my half brother!"

"Cool, I sleep in that cabin" he pointed to black cabin with skulls on it. "So, What's your name?"

"I'm Dante"

"I'm Daniel"

Nico continued to give Dante a tour while I stayed with Chloe.

Chloe introduced me to Will who will teach me archery later.

1234567890

Dinner

**Dante's POV**

Nico took me to the mess hall for dinner. The Mess Hall was a room without a roof.

"What happens when it rains?"

"Rain?" Nico said, "It doesn't rain. The camp's boundary doesn't let weather affect the camp." _That doesn't make sense_ I thought.

Nico and I sat in the same table for dinner. A boy with messy black hair with sea green eyes sat next to Nico.

"Cabins eat together" explained Nico as if he could read my mind, "We're the only ones in our cabin and Percy is the only ones in there cabins so we eat together and we're cousin." So that makes the boy my cousin. "That's Percy Son of Poseidon and Percy this is Dante, my brother,"

**Daniel's POV**

The Stolls were friendly. But I still don't trust them. We sat at a table with a few other people. They all looked like the Stolls, brown hair, and mischievous smile. Travis told me to save a portion for the gods. Conner told me to think of a drink so I thought of apple juice, I tried it and it tasted delicious.

"Everyone we have 2 more camper," Dr. D, I don't know why he couldn't get my name right no matter how many times I told him, "Danny Vandez and Dan Krone" A centaur went up and whispered something in his ear, "Daniel Vazquez and Dante Krios, Whatever" he mumbled the last part.

Dinner was delious I had Mac 'n' Cheese with apple juice. When I had to give my food away I didn't know who to give it to so it to Hermes since I was in his cabin.

After dinner I saw a cute girl with carmel hair. I asked her out and she said she'll think about it. The Stolls talked me into collecting spiders and hiding it in Athena's cabin. And let's just say I don't want to talk about it. But I was gonna get the Stolls back for sure. I was talking to the Stolls on my way to the forges to get a weapon and we were talking about life and the world then I was claimed with a lightning bolt above my head. The Stolls and the rest of the camp bowed.

Chiron appeared and announced, "Daniel Vazquez, Son of Zeus!"


	4. Olivia, Mira, Ash, & Alison

**A/N:Thank you to everyone who gave made a character. I'll try to use them all in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Olivia's POV**

My mom took me to a camp for ADHD and dyslexic children. I was very excited (not the sarcasm). She said my father wanted me to go to. The least Mom could tell me was who is me father! We've been in the car for an hour already. I brought my friends who also were dyslexic and has ADHD, Alison Smith, Ashlyn Hallows, and Mirabella Capalo. I little about me I am 13 years old and I have purple eyes that people like to make fun of, I get kicked out of many schools without trying to, and I can always see the bright side of everything. For example, every time I get kicked to I meet new people at the new school

A little about my friends:

**Mirabella Capalo** she prefers to be called Mira. She has wavy black hair that goes to her mid back because she hates to cut it she has bright blue eyes, and she is really quiet and shy. She is wearing a blue sweatshirt. She wears black glasses even thought her vision is perfect. She loves to read sooo much sometimes I forget she is dyslexic.

**Alison Smith **is a year older than me she has wavy blond hair that is waist length with blueish grayish eyes. She loves to steal and pull pranks so she kinda scares me but she is really friendly. She is wearing a a shirt that says "got your back" and two stick figures. One is holding the other's back. She is not dyslexic so we always make her help us with reading and stuff that involves reading.

**Ashlyn Hallows** she prefers to be called Ash, the Pokémon trainer. She is 14 like Alison, she has long orange hair that is in a french braid that she did by herself and green eyes and she has a lot of freckles. She is a leader and she can't stay still and is usually happy. She is wearing a light red shirt with actual sized strawberries pouring out of a bigger strawberry.

More about me. I have dirty blond hair that is light brown at the roots and becomes golden. I have a neon green highlight on my right and neon blue highlight on my lift. My highlights seem to glow in dim light. My thin hair was in a low ponytail because I didn't feel like putting it in a high ponytail. I like to wear motivational rubber bracelets. I have 6 on both arms.

"We're here" said my mom in the seat next to me. _Finally _I thought _Maybe We'll meet someone like us here._ Mom parked to the side and walked in. She took us to a big house. I saw campers all wearing the same orange shirt. We saw a centaur. His name was Chiron.

"Like Chiron, like in the trainer who trained Hercules and Achilles?" asked Mira.

"Yes, your mom is a Half-blood. And you and your friends are too. One parent is mortal and the other is a god/goddess.." he said, "Now do any of you know your godly parent?"

"Olivia's Dionysus" said my mom. _Why didn't Mom tell me this? Why now? _A man in purple leopard suit walked in.

"Olivia, how nice to see you again with your mom?" he said, "I'm Dionysus, your father" The first thing to pop in my head was from Star Wars, "Luke, I am your father." _Darth Vader _

"What" Dionysus asked. _I said that out loud?_

"Oh, Nothing"

Then my Mom left and she said she would come back at the end of summer to take us home.

"What do you girls like to do?" asked Chiron.

"I enjoy pranks, not stealing anything-" said Alison as I thought Haha, "-swimming, and drawing." finished Alison

"I can plan pranks smartly, and think it our without getting in trouble, make weapons, and get people to do things for me." said Ash.

"I like gymnastic but sometimes a weapon can appear out of thin air" said Mira, which was true because once something was chasing us and Mira a knife appear and we threw the knives at it and it turned into yellow dust so we pretended it never happened.

"Sounds like Alison and Ash's parent is Hermes." concluded Chiron, "Who is your godly parent?"

"You mean the parent who we don't know?" asked Ash, Chiron nodded, "My dad"

"My Dad" said Alison quietly.

"My Mom" said Mira

"So Allison and Ash's parent should be Hermes" with that a caduceus was on their heads."Hermes" Then a 3 crescent cycle thing appeared on Mira's, "Hercate"

Alison just stared at the caduceus confused.

Mira and Ash were little slow but they asked together with union, "What is that supposed to mean? Is that bad?"

A boy walked in, he had purple eyes like mine, and dirty blond hair, like mine.

"This is Pollux, Olivia, your half brother" stated Chiron. "Pollux, please get Minnie, Travis and Conner."

"You mean Trevor and Connie?" asked Dad. Pollux went to get Travis and Conner or Trevor and Connie anyways.

**LINE BREAK**

Pollux came in with 2 boys and a girl, 2 were identical boys but one was taller and the other looked like Pollux. The girl looked like Mira.

"This is the Stolls, Travis" he gestured to the taller one, "Conner" he gestured to the shorter one, "That is Minnie, Mira's half sister"

They gave us a quick tour and then to our cabins. My cabin was covered with grape vines with some ripe grapes. The inside was painted purple. There was 4 bunks one the opposite side of the walls. the bunk on the left side was messy and looked like someone just got out for bed. the bunk on the right side was neat like it was only made but never slept in. The blankets were purple with purple pillows. The windows had a a grape pattern on the drapes.

"You want to top or bottom bunk?" asked Pollux.

"Top" I answered.

"You'll sleep on that side of the cabin and we'll sleep on this side of the cabins."

"K"

**Mira's POV**

After the group tour Minnie took me to a cabin. It was beautiful. It was built out of blocks of stones with torches at the side of the doors. Inside looked like a mad scientist's lab on one side the other looked peaceful and it had bunks in it.

There was another girl who looked like Me but a little different. She had black hair and wore the same shirt as everyone else. She was mixing something.

"That is Lou Ellen our cabin counsellor.

"You'll sleep on the bottom bunk under mine" said Minnie. She seemed excited. "All of the books are in Greek so you'll be able to read it" she squealed.

"I can't read English. How am I supposed to learn a new language in a day?" I hate having dyslexia.

"Don't worry. Greek is like a first language. Our brain is hard-wired to speak Ancient Greek" She went to a book shelf and picked a book out, "Here read this"

"'He gives me an approving nod, That's cool he said'" I closed the book. "OMG! I can read Greek!" I was excited I CAN READ!

"All demigods can read Greek"

**Ash's POV**

After the tour around the camp the Stolls took us to a normal looking cabin with a freshly painted caduceus on the door. I heard a girl with dirty blond hair came looking angry and smacked one of the Stolls.

"Travis" She yelled, She smacked Travis case closed, "Why are the watering can filled with mud!" Travis looked scared.

"Umm… It was fertilizer?" Travis problem peed his pants. Then she laughed. Travis was still scared but also confused. Soon Conner started to laugh.

"You should have seen your face" laughed Conner.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter" said the girl.

"I'm Alison, Daughter of Hermes" said Ally.

"I'm Ash, Daughter of Hermes, too" I said.

"Watch out for their pranks." she warned us, "You don't want to be the one pranked by them"

"Thanks for the warning but now we know the perfect people to prank" I smiled. _This was going to be epic. _I knew Alison was thinking the same thing because she was smiling to.

I came up with a plan that I was going to tell Alison later. We're gonna find insects and place them in a jar. We open the jar and dump the insects in the Stolls' sleeping bag, hide the jar in another campers sleeping bag, and then pretend to sleep and watch it unravel. I was fool proof. They would blame another camper for something we did and the other camper would yell saying s/he didn't do it.

Inside the cabin was a mess. Clothes all over the floor and people screaming at each other.

"You'll sleep over there." Conner pointed to the bunks on the far end, "You guys can chose who gets the top or bottom"

"TOP" decided Ally. and that got the entire cabin looking towards us.

"Determined or Undetermined" a boy yelled.

"Determined" said Travis loud enough so everyone could hear.

**LINE BREAK**

**Alison's POV**

Ash told me the plan so we went to find Olivia and Mira. When we found them we told them the plan. We got 4 jars filled with bugs. We made sure no one could see us and we dumped 2 jars full of bugs in a sleeping bag each, Hid the jars in 4 different jars in 3 sleeping bags in the Hermes cabin and 1 jar had a spider that wouldn't come out so we wrapped it in newspaper and a bow placed it in front of Demeter's cabin. So we could see it unravel. We placed a camera at an angle so we could see Demeter Cabins door and part of the inside, and 2 in Hermes cabin one to spy on Conner and the other to spy on Travis.

**TIME SKIP**

Demeter's cabin was the first to receive the prank as we watched on our phones because as i forgot the mention the cameras was connected to our phones. They were very excited they fought over who would open it. We laughed soon the entire cabin was watching it on our phones. _Who fights over a spider_.

Katie won and she opened it and scream. We heard it from our cabin, and I was probably heard from outer space.

"Stolls your in trouble" said an anxious boy looking out the window and soon the window was crowded and we saw an angry Katie storming towards the cabin. Travis looked worried. "Hide me" he squeaked as he went to his bunk to hide in his sleeping bag. Mira, Alison, Olivia, and I smiled change of plan no need to pretend to sleep. Travis let out a high-pitched scream. He got out quickly and he was covered in bugs. He ran out the door past Katie screaming.

"Travis!" Katie yelled, "You come back here you coward" Katie started to run after Travis.

"BEST EPIC PRANK EVER" exclaimed Conner.

"Agreed" I stall as Mira and Olivia snuck up on him and stuffed him in his sleeping bag filled with bugs and stuffed Conner in. We zipped it up so Conner couldn't up. Conner moved and squirmed and Mira and Olivia had the camera and recorded Conner.

"This is a prank" I said as Conner tried to get out and I whispered to everybody to pretend it never happened. Everyone nodded. Mira and I picked up Conner's sleeping bag and threw it on the bunk.

**Christy's POV**

We heard a scream from Hermes cabin so Lucy and I ran and we saw Travis covered in bugs. Travis ran around the camp like that so I think everyone saw Travis. We walked in to Hermes cabin and we saw a jumping sleeping bag and 2 girls recording it with a spy camera. A girl with golden hair and gray eyes told us to pretend nothing ever happened.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Alison, Daughter of Hermes" she said proudly.

"That explains that" said Lucy.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Lucy, Daughter of Ares"

"I'm Christy, Daughter of Apollo"

"Olivia and Ash are the camera girls, Ash is the one with orange hair and Olivia is the one with the blond hair. Mira is the one watching in the corner."

Mira and Alison picked the live sleeping bag up and toss it onto a bunk.

"Who is in that?" Lucy asked, "Can I jump on it"

"No"

"Please" Lucy begged

"No"

"Pretty Please"

"Fine" Lucy was excited and she jumped on Conner. Conner screamed in pain.

**Please review. :)**


	5. 1 Camp Jupiter Cardsharp & Marina

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who sent me a character. Some are Roman so…**

**At Camp Jupiter**

**Marina's POV**

Cardsharp and I were best friends. We fought monsters together since I was 10 and he was 9. We were orphans. We looked after each because we were each other family until now. This is my story…

Cardsharp and I were looking for a place to stay over night. We came across a small town so we asked where was the nearest hotel. No one would tell us.

Later an old man came up to us and said, "Shouldn't you kids be at the camp"

"What camp?" We asked together.

"The camp for Demigods" I knew demi- meant half so half gods?

"What is a demigod?" asked Cardsharp.

"When one parent is a god and the other is mortal" he answered.

I whispered to Cardsharp, "Maybe we're demigods, we only have one parent" _You are one, _a voice said on my head. "Did you hear that?"

He shook his head, "What?"

"That voice"

"What did it tell you?"

"It said and I quote, 'You are one'"

"What does that mean?"

"We're demigods" I joked.

"Haha" _You must go to the camp, _it said

"We should go to the camp" I said.

"What?"

"We should go to the camp" I turned to the old man and asked, "Where is this camp?" He pointed to us. We looked behind us.

"Thank you" but he was gone.

We walked up the hill and we asked where was the camp. A boy about 16 with blond hair and blue eyes (**A/N: Jason!**) just laughed and said we were here. So we asked where was the registration. He pointed to the big, black house.

"Thank you" and we left to the big house.

We saw a wolf and it said, "Hello are you new"

"It looks really real" Cardsharp whispered to me.

"Because I am real" it said, "Welcome to Camp Jupiter"

"Jupiter like the king gods?"

"Yes and the Roman gods are real"

"You sure I'm in a mental hospital?" I kicked him.

"I am Lupa. Who are you?"

"I'm Cardsharp Strell"

"I'm Marinan Lopez."

"Do you know your godly parent, godlings?"

"No" I said.

"You do now," she said, We noticed a hologram above our heads I had a Trident glowing above me and Cardsharp had a circle with an x in it. "Neptune and Fortuna," she said.

"Who?" asked Cardsharp.

"Neptune is a planet" I explained.

"But he is also a Roman god," explained Lupa, "Neptune, god of the sea, and Fortuna, goddess of good luck and fate. Here you will be trained to fight monster. Jason praetor of the First Legacies will give you a tour and help you start training." The boy we saw earlier came in.

"I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Praetor of the First Legacy"

Jason gave us a tour and sent us to different cabins. I was the only one in mine while Cardsharp had 3 other kids in his. My cabin was sea green like the color of my eyes.

**Cardsharp's POV**

Jason sent us to different cabin. Marina's was empty while mine had 3 kids and was painted green like my eyes. On the inside made you feel like you traveled to the future. There was a crystal ball on a shelf with books. A girl about 13,had long black hair in a pony tail, was reading a book in Latin. But I could read the book's title, _Reading the Future_, _Maybe I am dreaming_, I thought. 2 were fighting over what does a hand mean, One was about 16 had shoulder length black hair and wore a green sweater, the other was about 15 and had a buzz cut with black hair. and wore a purple shirt. I decided to say something, "Hi, um, I'm new here" and that got their attention.

"Can you see the future?" asked a boy.

"No,"

"He's 14 so he must have a lot of luck to survive this long," said the girl who was reading to the other boy. "What is your name?"

"I'm Cardsharp Strell"

"I'm Niki Sans, Daughter of Fortuna" said the girl

"I'm Lucky O Leary, Son of Fortuna" said the older boy.

"And I'm Zach Chiksal. Son of Fortuna," said the last one.

"So I take it that we're sibling," They were children of Fortuna or my mom.

"One big happy family" said Niki sadly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No"

"You can sleep in the bunk above Nikki" said Lucky.

"Which is?"

"The bunk to your right" Zach explained

I wonder how was Marina...

**Marina's POV**

I chose the bunk on the right near the door. It was nice and clean. _Does anybody even use this room?_ I wondered, _Maybe they do and the person who does is a clean freak. _Then I remembered how Jason told me I was the only child of Neptune and how he was the only child of Jupiter.


	6. Emma & Emily Bryds

**A/N:I'm gonna leave to China for the summer and I may/may not be able to go on fan fiction. I heard there is no Youtube in China. If you know let me know. I will not update for a while.**

**Emma's POV**

Emily and I are twins. Our mom is telling us to a Camp for troublemakers or ADHD and Dyslexic. We are excited. She said we will meet people like us. Emily may be my twin but we are different in many, many ways. She is shy and quiet but I am not afraid to make friends. I am strong and fit while she can't do much or tries to not. We are really good at archery and poetry.

Right now she is writing in her diary. I would look but we promised each other we wouldn't look in each other diaries. She was probably writing about how excited she was about the Camp.I think it was called Camp Half-Blood or something.

**Emily's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom was driving us to a special camp for ADHD and dyslexic. Mom also said our dad wanted us to go here when we were 12 but Mom didn't want us to so we're 13 and on our way to Camp Half Blood! Mom also said the people will understand what it is like with the conditions. Mom even went to the camp too. Right now Mom is driving and talking about the times when she was in Camp Half-Blood. Emma is staring out the window. I hate having ADHD because sometimes time pass slowly when you want to go by fast like now. I really want to get there now. _

_Love, Emily_

**Emma's POV**

Emily stopped writing in her diary. She puts in away in her little bag and got out her iPod.

"We're here" said Mom. You could tell she was excited.

**Mr. Bryrd's (Mom) POV**

We were finally at my favorite place ever Camp Half-Blood. I just hoped Emma and Emily would like it too. I was a demigod too. I am Kaitlin Bryd, Daughter of Demeter. Finally we were here. I parked to the side since there was no parking lot.

"We're here" I announced. I got out of the car and helped them get them get their stuff they brought. I helped them carry Emma's violin and Emily's flute and clarinet. They were the Daughters of Apollo.

I led them to the Big House. I found Chiron and told him about the girls.

"It that is centaur?" asked Emily.

"Yes, This is Chiron and the is the camp director." I said, "These are Emily and Emma," They were playing rock paper scissors, "Daughter of Apollo"

"Isn't Apollo the sun, medison, music, and archery?" Emma makes me proud.

"Yes, and he is your father," they just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Back away slowly" Emma told Emily and they backed away slowly like I was an animal.

**Emily's POV**

Chiron showed us the orientation video and sent us off to look around. He introduced us to Will. Will had blond sandy hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the same Camp Half-Blood T-shirt everyone wore. He took us a cabin was bright, very bright and on the inside there was many different kinds of bow and arrow and instruments.

"I am Will Solstice, Son of Apollo. And I guess you are done looking around the camp. You too can sleep in the last bunks to the right and you can put your stuff under the beds." A girl with brown hair came in a water balloon placed it on the floor and She jumped on a bunk and was writing something down and humming everyone in a while. "Christy" Will shouted

"Yea?" the girl said.

"Meet the new campers"

She jumped off her bunk and said, "Hey, I'm Christy Solar, Daughter of Apollo"

A boy who was playing the ceilo said, "I'm Tom"

"Cindy"

"Kate"

"Ben"

"Matt"

"Maddy"

"Demi"

"The rest are outside" Will explained, "These are all children's of Apollo plus you two"

"These are Emily and Emma are new family members!"

"I came here last week and I already love this camp and don't step on that water balloon" and then a boy stepped on it. "Run!" she warned us and the cabin was evacuated. On my way out I could smell the stink of perfume. She walked up to two boys who were laughing. The two boys looked identical. I also saw a girl with black curls choke on the smell.

"Well that was new." said Tom

"Perfume bomb!" yelled a girl with dark hair, "I wish we thought of that" From that I figured Christy was the person to be afraid of. Emma started to run and held her breath into the cabin when she came back she 2 boxes.

"Here," she said, "Your violin."

"Thanks, and why did you get my violin?" She didn't answer. We played that song we heard when we were watching the Titanic when the ship was sinking as the cabin got smellier.

"Oooh!" said a Aphrodite girl, "It smells so good"

"For once the Stolls made something smell good and not terrible" said another.

"It smells!" said another camper.

"This is worst than a stink bomb" said another.

"I rather have the stink bomb!" whined Will.

"Agreed" said my cabin. Soon the smoke and smell of perfume wore away. 2 kids grabbed Christy and shoved her into the cabin and locked the doors. She wasn't choking or dying or suffering at all she walked to her bunk and got out her arrows and sharpened them? _Was it safe? Was she acting? Was she annoyed? Why didn't it bother her? Could she smell it? DOes she have a weak sense of smell? _I asked myself many questions.

Will told the cabin to go practice archery and told Emma and I learn how to use a bow and arrow without help.

_Dear Diary,_

_After the perfume bomb our cabin went to do archery. Emma and I were really good. Bull eye every time. At one point we got creative and we made pictures with arrows and aiming it so it made a bow and arrow which I made or a music note which Emma made. In the beginning Karen laughed and asked if we really were daughters of Apollo. So we just ignored her. The pictures turns out really good and soon people came gathered around to watch us shoot arrows. I asked if we could keep the targets and Will laughed and asked Why? We said it was pretty and then he asked what did we do he thought we dumped glitter on it. And he got to keep it! Emma placed hers by her pillow on the wall and I kept mine hanging on the cabin's door. I wanted it to be by my by my bed but Will insisted it be on the cabin's door. And he got the cabin to vote only Emma, Christy, and I voted to not have it on the cabin's door. I guess this is life not everyone can win._

_Love, Emily_

**Emma's POV**

Archery was fun. We got to keep the targets as memory of our first time. First shot we missed by a little, second shot we hit it, third shot was a slice through the middle of the second shot as for the next 5. Emily and I made pictures with the arrows. I made a music note which hung by my pillow (Glad the arrows were short) and Emily made a bow and arrow and hung on the cabin's door to represent our cabin. and sadly is was not Emily's choice. Everyone except Emily and Christy and I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Over 5000 words! 54 ****reviews, 8 favorites, and 11 followers! Thank you to everyone who is reading my author's note. 25 demigods I need to include! I hope you read to note on the top because it is very important. **


	7. Jenette & Shirley

**A/N: I have re-read every chapter and I have edited them. So don't say I didn't do anything and I forgot I cannot publish any new chapter except because I need a document and I can't copy and paste because I can read Chinese sadly. AND THEY DON'T HAVE THE LETTERS (C) FOR COPY OR (P) FOR PASTE! But I will update chapter 7 later when I feel like it. Don't expect a chapter 8 until early September or late Augest unless I find a way to get the stories totry doc manager.**

* * *

**Jenette's POV**

I was with Mr. Wong who is taking me to camp. I am a demigod. Jenette Laney, Daughter of Apollo. I can sing and disguise my voice and because my mom is a daughter os Aphrodite I can like nice without trying to. So I told Shirley's dad, Mr. Wong, to take Shirley to camp soon because when I babysit her I see a lot of monsters. And every time I kill none I have to use the mist to change her memory so she sees me throw dust. Now she thinks I'm crazy because I throw yellow dust everywhere. Finally we were here. I thanked Mr. Wong for the ride and took Shirley inside the camp's boundary. We were safe. I saw Chiron. I told Chiron about Shirley. I think she is a Daughter of Athena. Shirley is really smart for her age. While I was talking to Chiron, he stared at Shirley suddenly.

An owl appeared above her head, "What is that?" Shirley was panicking, "Is that an owl? It's noon! Why is an owl above my head? Why isn't it flapping it's wings? Why is it slowly fading?" and she kept asking a bunch of questions.

"Your mother is Athena, and your a demigod" I interrupted her while her asked her many question. Later Annabeth came.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking to my cabin to read when I saw a new girl. I came when I heard mother and Athena in the same sentence. I saw Jenette with a small 8 year old girl. A year older than when I came here. She look liked she could be a sister.

"Annabeth!" Jenette called out. "New Athenian" I hated when she called my sibling an Athenian! New sister I kept that in my mind because I new sibling is an amazing thing!

"What's her name?" I asked

"Shirley Wong" said Shirley the cute little 8 year old.

"And she is 10" said Jenette

"K" I said, "I am Annabeth and you are my little sister! Our cabin is the cabin right there" I pointed to the gray cabin, "And you will meet your other siblings there at the lake!"

"Where do I put my stuff?" she asked.

"I'll take them to the cabin." I said, "Would you like a tour of our cabin?"

She looked at me weird, "How big it the cabin?"

"Not very big"

"All cabins are about the same size on the inside" Jenette said. She was so quiet that I forget she was behind her, "Only the outside is different"

"How is the all the same size on the inside if the outside is different size? Is it just stairs that lead underground? Do you have posts to keep the top from collapsing?" How does she ask so many questions? Doesn't she get tired of asking? Has she ever lost her voice before? Oh gods It is so catchy.

"We have magic-" I started

"Magic is so fake. There is no such thing as magic!"

"So as I was saying, the magic make the inside the same as the rest. We have no stairs and no part is underground so we have no pillars" I think that was all the questions she asked. I lead her to the cabin.

"Wow so many books!" she exclaimed, "I can't read!" she still sounded happy. "When can we go to the lake?" she asked as I put her stuff down by an empty bunk.

"We will go soon, and you will sleep here," I told her. How does Jenette put up with her? Does she need to tape her mouth shut or something?

**~! #$%^&amp;*()_+ LAKE LAKE LAKE LAKE~! #$%^&amp;*()_+**

Half the camp was in the water splashing water at each other. The Aphrodite girls were in their bikinis and showing off. Grover was on a picnic with Juniper. And everyone else were playing volleyball.

"Malcolm!" I needed him to deal with Shirley. Mal was in the water with Percy and half the camp in the middle of a water fight.

"Who's Malcolm? Is he nice?" she asked Mal was coming soaked. I mouthed HELP! to him.

"This is Malcolm and this is Shirley. Shirley, This is your brother." Malcolm was smiling.

"I hope you will like camp." he said.

"Why don't you give her a tour 'round camp, Mal?" I said. I felt bad giving her to Mal but she was driving me crazy! "I'll go find Percy"

**Malcolm's POV**

"Who's Percy? Is he another brother? Where is he? Is he with Annabelle?" she pointed to Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy is next to Annabeth, Her name is Annabeth not Annabelle say it with me Annabeth Annabeth."

She said, "Annabeth is it one of those name that is 2 names? Is Beth her middle name?" I didn't finish her ask more questions.

"Annabeth is 1 name and I don't know her middle name?" I said slowly.

"You still didn't answer my questions" Now I don't know what she means by that? "Is Percy another brother?"

"No, he is a son of Poseidon" She remembers!

"Isn't Poseidon the god of the sea? Can he control water? Does that mean Percy is a mermen? I never met a mermaid or a mermen!"

"Yes. Yes. No." I said. NO MORE QUESTIONS PLEASE!

After the tour/torture trip I was tired and out of answers. I told her to look for the answers in the book but she said she couldn't read so I told her to try again. and she said she could read then she asked me why she could read I told her to find a book, _A Life of a Demigod _by Marcie Everdeen under E. Later she stated to read. Silence.

"What kind of metal is celestial bronze?" Shirley asked.

"A special and rare metal that can kill monster," then the rest of the cabin came in. Finally. Everyone came in looked at Shirley.

"Everyone!" Annabeth announced, "Meet Shirley! Daughter of Athena reader of _A Life of a Demigod!_" reading the book was no biggi but since she was reading it Annabeth decided the announce it anyways. And everyone went along with it while Shirley looked up when everyone was clapping.

"What just happened? Who are they? And why are you clapping?" she asked.

Tommy stepped in and said, "First answer, you are new. Second answer, We're your brothers and sister. Third answer, because we can."

Mary slapped him and said, "Because you're reading a book on the first day!"

"Who are you? What is your name? What is the big deal? And this is in Greek? I think? Since when can I read Greek. Never mind." and you can guess who asked that. Shirley Wong.

"We are children of Athena" said Tommy, "I am Tommy Son of Athena."

"I am Mary, Daughter of Athena"

"I am Jay, Son of Athena"

"Signe Wulff, Daughter of Athena, one go the few who uses last names"

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena"

"I am Malcolm, Son of Athena"

"Shirley Wong That was fun!"

Athena cabin: *facepalm*

Shirley:*facepalm* What is so great about this?

Annabeth:*crys softly*

Mary: because we are the best cabin!

Signe: And that was our secret sign!

Mary: Don't tell anyone

Signe: EVER!

Shirley goes to her stuff, "Where can I sleep?" Annabeth shows her an empty bunk for her. Shirley unpacked as I got back to my bed and tried to sleep. Some went outside of the cabin and some stayed to read books. Only Tommy went to talk to Shirley.

**Ash's POV**

Mira, Olive, Ally, and I were in a tree thinking up a good idea for a prank for anyone at camp.

"Maybe we could make a fake pendent like the one she has?" suggested Ally.

"Too easy" I said, "Maybe we could replace the Aphrodite girls' perfume into stink bomb"

"Never been done" Olive said, "But what could be the worst punishment?"

"Make-up?" said Ally

"Worth it" we agreed and said at the same time.

"How are we gonna do this?" Mira asked like any other plans, "We need a plan"

After a while of hard thinking.

In Spongebob Squarepants Narrator's voice: 30 seconds later

"Got it!" I said, "We place it in a designer bottle and give it to them, watch them fight for it, spray it on them or Drew, and avoid them and the smell!"

"Then we could take the perfume and dump it in Clarisse's bed so she could have the Aphrodite smell!" Olive answered the question, Who were we gonna blame and how? We will become known for our pranks!

"We should get the Stolls in on this" I decided, "If they are the best pranksters around we'll team up for the best prank ever at Camp Half Blood!" We jump of the tree branch and we looked around for the Stolls. We found them hiding Olivia's knives.

"Soo. What ch' ya doing" Olivia sounded like Isabella **(A cookie for anyone who knows what movie/TV show its from)**

They stopped and gave her knives to her.

"We need help" said Ally.

"So? Why does this involve us?"

"It's a prank" and that got their attention.

"For who?" Travis/Conner said sounding suspicious like it was for them.

"Aphrodite cabin" Mira said pretending to out on make up while Olive fluffed her hair and I pretended to look at myself in a mirror.

"We're in" said Conner

"What's the plan?" We told them the plan. We went to Hermes cabin and got 3 bottles of liquid stink. Later we asked Chloe if they have empty perfume bottles we could have. We told Chloe the plan since we knew she doesn't wear was willing to record the action for us. I gave her a hat to wear with a camera inside to record. She gave us 3 bottles and we gave her 6 drachma. We wore a mask like the ones you wear for toxic waste. I felt like a mad scientist. I printed in fancy paper with a fancy font "For the nicest and fairest one of all" We wrapped the bottles in paper we made. The wrapping pepper has doves and peace signs on it. We used a dove sticker to tape the letter to the box. We were almost ready. We hid a camera in a tree so we could see the cabin and the gift. I told Chloe to get ready. Chloe went in to do her light make up.

Mira knocked on the door.

Drew told someone to get it.

Chloe opens the door.

"There is a gift" Chloe says, "For the nicest and fairest of all. I think it is for me"

Everyone fight over it Chloe records it from the inside view.

Drew wins by charmspeaking everyone.

"Ha!" she say. Opens it "Perfume from France!"

Drew sprays it all over her.

Chloe puts on a mask. Everyone else runs from the smell.

Misson complete!

**Olivia's POV**

Mission Complete!

"What can they do?" I asked the Stolls

"Charmspeak, permanent make-up, curse with ugly cloth and/or no cloth to me too small or too big"

"Nothing too bad" We've had worst.

**Lucy's POV**

Today I was in the middle of a fight with Clarisse. I was getting good really fast. Until Clarisse told me to fight Nico. Nico was kinda scary. Son of Hades can summon skeletons. I was ready. He swung his sword from the right. I dropped and rolled to the side and got back up just as quickly. I was behind him. I placeed my spear by his neck. "I win"

**Emma's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I love camp! It is really nice. Everyone around me can understand what its like to be me sort of. After the bomb cleared off. I went to climb a tree. I had my book, __Divergent.__ I got to the part when Tris and Four meet. It took me a long time to read it in English. Now I can read it a lot faster and sure of what I read and not playing a game of Scramble. _

_Love, Emily_

I closed my book and continued to read. I used the sunlight to read.

**Emily's POV**

Emma went to climb a tree and read. I decided to write a song about camp and I figured a tune for it. I just can't think of a title for it though.

Arrows, sword, and spears

life becomes a game of survival

I won't let you take over Fear

We'll die from a murder

With cool power

The will to conceal

The tempt to use it to cheat

just towers

It's kinda dark. But it is all true. We need weapons to fight or die. Sometimes fear get people killed. Either way we'll die sadly and painfully. We all have some kind of powers that we have to try to hide from everyone. It gets tempting to use it and it just builds up.

* * *

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile. Please vote.**


	8. The start of a war

**1148 words not including the AN. I feel proud. And great news! I found a way to update for a beloved readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the most of the characters. Rick Riordan does or other fans do which includes the OC I am using.**

* * *

**Dante's POV**

* * *

Hades cabin is cool. Nico showed me how to shadow travel. Shadow traveling felt really good. The wind speeds by you and you can go through anything. I went to Japan by accident. I bought Kalahari. I lost Nico a few times but I found him in China by accident. I like/hate shadow traveling. I love how it feels like you're able to go through things and the wind going past you but I hate how it takes so must energy.

Right now I'm in my bed and I just woke up from my nap. I felt something under my pillow.

A black blanket wrapped something.

A War sickle?

A note appeared suddenly.

_Dear Dante,_

_I give you a war sickle that Hephaetus crafted for me. I have no need for it so I thought you might want it._

_From Hades, your dad._

Nico was not inside. I got outside of my cabin. The cabin was dark and my eyes were adjusted to the the dark so when I got out the sun hurts my eyes. I found Daniel. We came to Camp together.

"You're finally awake!" He looked liked I was out for days.

"How long was I asleep?"

"2 days," 2 days!

"Why didn't anyone wake my up!?" I was mad at everyone.

"Nico told us not to. Shadow traveling takes a lot of energy and you should rest."

"Morning Dante!" said a familiar voice, I turned to see Nico, "You woke up fast. When I first shadow traveled I was knocked out for a week!" I really wanted to punch him for not waking me up! "We still need to get you a weapon""I found a war sickle under my pillow.

* * *

**Travis's POV**

* * *

I can't believe Ash and Alison! They can pull a prank and not come close to being blamed!

"We need a prank for Ash,Allison,Olivia,and Mira." I said to Corror my partner in crime.

He nodded"Not just any prank a camp record prank."

"Cool!" a female voice said from Conner."That is my goal too!"

It was Ash!

She was hiding in her bed?!

She took off her bracelet and it turned into a dagger. She pointed it at us.

* * *

**Signe's POV**

* * *

I was mastoring my bow. But I prefer a sword. Christy was really good. Probaly because she was a daughter of Apollo. Shirley was trying but she was struggling just trying to hit the target. Percy was watching. Percy was worst then Percy. I heard that he shot Chiron's back once and he hit the lake and 2 people behind him.

"I did it! I got a bulls eye!" I looked and only one arrow stuck out and it was on the far most outer ring. "One Signe's target!"

"Wait, What!?"'I turned and an arrow stuck out. And I don't remember hitting it. Christy gave her a high five anyways like she got it.

After we tried a bow and arrow, we tried swords with Percy's help. Shirley was a natural. It turns out she took fencing lessons for a year and Shirley's gray bracelet turns into a sword when she tapped on it. Her sword was 2 feet long and all celestial bronze. The hilt said Athena in Greek.

"I got it in the mail on my last birthday. And I was bored so I decided to play with it and it turned into a sword." she told me.

Percy showed Shirley her pen. "This is Riptide. It can turn into a sword when I uncap it. Watch" Percy uncapped Riptide and the 3 foot long sword appeared in Percy's hand.

* * *

**Christy's POV**

* * *

After I helped Shirley with the bow and arrow I went to my cabin. Signe and Shirley went to try swords. I like to write poetry. I write it in my yellow composition notebook. It was a mix of yellow and and white. One the cover I wrote with a black thick sharpie:

Haikus are easy

But the don't make any sense

Refridgerator

* * *

**Jennette's POV**

I played three on three with Will and Daneil on my team. With Lucy, Clarisse, and Luca on the other. I think Daneil is using his abilitytip control thewind to cheat.

Lucy is about to shoot. Daniel stands away from the game.

Lucy shoots. And a sudden gush of wind come and passes the ball to Daneil.

"Hey!" Luca chases Daneil. "You cheated!" Most campers stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Did not!" Daneil sticks out his tongue and runs to to the goal. Daneil didn't look where he was going and runs into the pole. "Ow, I bith my tongueth."

I tried to not laugh but everyone who was watching laughed.

Luca grabbed the ball from Daniel.

And we continued to play like nothing happened at all. Until Lunch.

* * *

**Chiron's POV**

Dionysus, Tiffany, Sophie, and I were in the middle of an intense game of Pinochle. Suddenly the Stolls, Mira, Ash, Allison, and Olivia came in.

"I declare a prank war," They all said together, "Against them!" They said with the Stolls pointing at the girls and the girls pointing at the Stolls.

"Trevor, Conrad, Came to bet?" Dionysus asked.

"But why would you want one?" A prank war is a terrible idea.

"To see who is the best group of pranksters" Ash said in a duh tone.

The Stolls and the girls left and I got to my game. This is the worst mistake I ever made this century. I got back to my game of pinochle.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

* * *

I read Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein. Emily went to play her flute outside.

"Did you know that Shel is a son of Apollo?" Will asked.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Emma decided to stay inside to read. I felt like playing my flute outside in the warm sunlight. I sat on a table. I played Let it go by Kristen bell and Demi Lovato.. It sound a lot different because the song was played by a piano. I think the reason i don't need music sheets is because Apollo is the god of music and I just imagine one in my head.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

It was lunch. I am sooooooo hungry. Mira, Ash, Allison, and I walked to the Mess Hall. We were talking about who's cabin was better

"Race you!" Allison shouted out of nowhere and to the Mess Hall. I ran after her but Ash and Mira kept walking. I finally caught up with Ally when we reaches the mess hall. I sat with Pollux my only other brother. I had grape juice and a caesar salad. I gave a third of my lunch to Hermes so maybe he can help my with my pranks.


	9. The Rules

**I have a bunch of OCs I still need to include. So I took down the applications till I can catch up. Sorry if you want to send an OC in. You will need to wait till later.**

* * *

**Connor's POV**

Dinner is when Chiron announces the Prank War. Dinner is when I feed. Dinner is in 30 minutes.

* * *

**Travis's POV**

Ever since he Titan War II Hermes cabin is a lot less crowded. Thanks to Percy Jackson. Now it is only, Me, Connor, Chris, Ash, Allison, Mary, and Gail. Only 7 kids we had 20 kids before and a few when to the other side.

We got in line quickly and walked to the mess hall. We sat at our table. Slowly the other cabins came in.

Finally every cabin was in the Mess Hall. Rachel ate with the Apollo cabin because she is the spirit of Delphi.

Chiron hits the cup with the spoon. Ding-Ding-Ding. Everyone looked. "Camp Half-Blood will host our very first Prank War." The room bursts into cheers. The loudest of all tables was Apollo. Because they have the most campers and they were really excited. "You will stay after dinner if you wish to join." I gave Connor the look.

We ate roasted chicken for dinner and I drank lemonade. Really sour lemonade. I gave some of my dinner to Dad so maybe he could help us. Gods can't directly help but maybe he could make everything go according to plan.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Dinner was finally over. I found Mora with Ash and Allison at Hermes cabin with the Stolls and 2 other campers I don't know.

"If you wish to me involved, stay inside." Chiron still don't like the Idea. Only Annabeth, Percy, Bryds, Dante, Nico, Will, Jennette, Katie, and a few other campers I don't know.

"And the rules" Chiron was happy about this but everyone else groaned. "You must work in a group of 2-6, killings or injuries and yoni can only prank people in the prank war to count. We will keep points. Meaning, 2 points for every sucessful prank. And -1 point for being a victim. You will record your pranks and send them to Hesphaetus so he show broadcast it to Olympus. Breaking any of these rules result disqualification. And the sign up sheets are here and make the team name appropriate." Chiron handed the sheets to Stolls and handed it to us. We came up with Girls

"We should do Girlz with a z." Ash thought up of.

"I like it" I agreed.

"Me too" Mira agreed.

"Girlz it is." Allison said signing the sheet and passed it to Percy.

The clipboard went around the room and back to Chiron.

"You will not start pranking until 2 days are up and the Prank war will start." The groans from almost everyone. I figured this meant we had time to plan without losing any points. "Now get to the campfire."


	10. Aurie

**New OC! Aurie!**

** Disclaimer : I do not own PJO or Aurie.**

* * *

**Aurie's POV**

* * *

6: 30 My alarm clock rang. I hate the annoying buzzing sound. I got up. I combed my curly black hair. My eyes are multicolors not being different colors at once but changing colors to match my mood. It is either blur for calm, gray for tired, or red for angry or all mixed together. I changed out of my tank top and shorts into a cute pink crop top I got last week with a white tank under and white short shorts but not to short.

I am not a slut that would be Lexi the slut and her 'friends' Amber and Britney. They are the other popular group. Me, Tina, Anna, and Jas are the other. Jas os short for Jasmine. Somehow, they became popular. All they do is make fun of people and put on clown make up. We were a little make up and are nice to everyone. We don't date everyone.

I ate French toast and walked to school. Good Goode High.

I found Anna, Jas, and Tina by my locker. Anna wore a simple green shirt and a green shorts that when's to her mid thigh and a pair of light green Converse. Jas wore a red sundress and red sandals. Tina wore a red and pink spaghetti strapped shirt which she dyed and a red and pink tye dyed skirt that reached her knee.

"Hey guys" I greeted them.

"Mornin'" Tina greeted back.

"Did you hear that Lexi is still trying to get Percy," Percy was hot. His eyes are like the ocean mix of shades of green. He has the perfect tan that looks natural. And his hair is messy just makes him look hotter. He is the swim team captain and has a girlfriend well he says that just to get Lexi off his back. Every girl wants him but I don't why even bother and he is a year older I doubt he would notice me. "So she invited Percy to her party. Percy said he would go if he could invite a few people. And at the party Percy came in with a blond who was the same blond in his pictures. And Percy has a girlfriend." Anna ended.

"Who told you that?" Jas asked.

"Brandon" Brandon is one of Percy's friend and is also on the swim team with Percy.

"And you didn't hear the best part! The blond's name is Annabeth, and Annbeth flipped Nick." Nick is the play boy. He is also on the swim team and was captain until Percy came. Now Nick is trying to beat Percy in everything.

The bell rang. I hurried to get my stuff from by locker and ran to English with Ms. Dodds. One reason I hate English was because I was dyslexic and I was alone. I had Lexi in English and we had to sit next to each other and work together. More like I work and she does make up. It would help a lot if Lexi helped me read and write.

I sat down in my seat just as the bell rang.

"Ms. Edwards," Ms. Dodds called me and I looked up, "Can you tell me where the comma goes."

I looked at the board, "Ahhh..." The letters moved around and it spelled monster. "Umm... After Monster?" Lexi snickered at me.

"And where do you see monster?" She asked.

The letters moved again but this time spelling run! "Run?"

"Ms. Edwards," Another detention? "See me after class" I nodded. She probably was gonna ask why and try to help me.

After a long lesson about commas the bell rang. Everyone left leaving me and Ms. Dodds alone. Ms. Dodds closed the door and grew wing and turned into a shriveled giant black raisin. She came to to me.

Percy came in with a pen that was flickering into a sword. It stopped on sword mode just as Percy walked to Ms. Dodds and sliced her and Ms. Dodds turned into a pile of yellow sand.

"Meet me after school by Pa- I mean Mr. Blofis room." He told me, "I'll explain everything."

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL**

It was time for Percy to explain everything.

After I got my stuff I walked to Mr. Blofis classroom to see Percy with a blond with curls in a messy ponytail and an Orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood and a Pegasus on it, A boy with crutches had curly brown hair and wore an orange cap with the same logo as the blonds shirt and brown pants and the same shirt, and an emo kid who wore a black aviator jacket and black pants. The blond was probably Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend and the emo boy a friend. And the boy with crutches was another friend.

"She smells like one" says the disabled boy.

"We are gonna take you to a safe place for people like you." The blond told me.

"A metal hospital?" I am sure I have lost my mind.

"No to my Camp" Percy says.

"It's a summer camp" I reminded him. I knew Percy was dumb but I didn't know he was this dumb. It was early June.

"Anyways this is Annabeth," The blond kissed Percy. "My girlfriend,"

"What are you doing kissing my boyfriend?" Lexi growled at Annabeth.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend"

"No he is mine!" Lexi shouted.

"Lexi, Annabeth is my girlfriend and I will never ever date you. EVER!" Percy shouted.

Lexi stomped away.

I smiled at Annabeth, "I think we can be good friends."

"So this is Grover," the disabled kid, "This is my cousin Nico." The emo.

We walked outside and I saw a strawberry truck. Delphi's Strawberry. We got in the van. Annabeth drove.

"Where are we going?" I asked Percy.

"To Long Island" That was a 2 hour drive! "So one of your parent is mortal and the other is immortal." I remembered my dad told me about stories about gods coming down from Olympus and having kids with mortals. I nodded "And you are ADHD and dyslexic" I nodded. And gave him a strange look because I never told anyone that other than Anna and Jas because Tina can't keep secrets. "We are taking you to a camp where people train to survive in the mortal world. Percy's explained about the mist and camp and what I am on the way.

We stopped at a strawberry field. I saw a pine tree or Thalia. It didn't look like a training camp. We got out the van and walked past the pine tree. And suddenly I saw people, teens, most of them wearing the same shirt as Annabeth was wearinKid people were sword fighting, shoting arrows, climbing a wall that was on fire, some were just walking around.

We walked to a big black house and we were greeted by a behalf human and half horse.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I am Chiron" Chiron greeted me. Chiron turns to Annabeth, "Is she a new camper"

Annabeth nodded, "She is missing a mom and I think she is Aphrodite."

"She does have the eyes" Chiron agreed, "Did you explain everything to her yet?"

They all nodded. "I'll give her a tour." Annabeth suggested.

I saw the the lake, the rock climb, the cabin including Hermes cabin, and the Mess Hall. We went around also trying to find what I can do. I am not as good at archery as the Apollo campers or wanted to steal as Hermes or wanting to help the plants grow as Demeter campers or aggressive as Ares campers or smart as Athena campers and Annabeth was a little upset but not suprised. I don't like to build like the Hesphaetus campers.

"Maybe a minor goddess." I heard her mumble.

She took me to the forges. The forges was hot and it made me sweat. A few kids were working on weapons. Soon, a well built boy walked up to us. He wore the same shirt and a pair of shorts. He had black hair that was a buzz.

"That Tom, he's a son of Hesphaetus so he lives in the forges" Annabeth explains to me. He'll help you make a sword and use it." Annabeth left the forges.

"Umm... Hi? I'm Aurie"

He smiled, "What kind of weapon would you like? A sword? A spear?"

"A sword. And can one side heal and the other be poisonous?" I asked. If it was for fighting why can't it heal?

He nodded, "Follow me." He walked to a fire. I watched him hit the stick of metal and turning it into a sword. The slid the the metal into a piece of rubber. "Now swing it around" I did and it felt right.

"We can get the poison and the potion later," He says, "We walked to the arena where he taught me the basics.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Who do you think Aurie's mom is? In the next chapter we will have Aurie being claimed since she is older than 13. Wait and find out. 1508 words not including the AN.


	11. Aurie's Claiming

**Who is Aurie's mom? And we will find out. Iris? Aphrodite? Hera? I got it from the reviews. I m trying to make this at least 2000 words.**

**I put up a poll on my profile. Please check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Until Rick sells it to me.**

* * *

**Guess who's POV**

Tom taught me a few moves but I still can't unarm him.

He went to Hecrate cabin for some Gorgan's poison and I went with him. I met Minnie, Lou Ellen, and Mira. The Cabin looked like a mad scinctist's lab with beds in the corner. We got the poison and we walked over to Apollo Cabin for Gorgan's healing blood.

So when we got back to the forges Tom grabbed a painted brush and dipped it in to poison. He left it inside while he got gloves. He painted it on the left side and he got a new brush and painted it on the right side. He threw away the gloves and brushes.

The horn sounded.

"Come on, its dinner!" I walked to the Mess Hall with Tom. I sat by Tom.

"Cabins usually sit together." Tom told me.

"Oh" I walked over to where the Stolls sat. I sat next to Connor and a girl with red hair in a braid and a Florida baseball cap.

"Hey! I'm Ash and I train Pokemons" the girl joked.

The girl next to her laughed. She had blonde hair that reached her waist. "Hello, My name is Allison" She stuck out her hand. I reached for it and I felt a zap.

Allison smiled, "Electric buzzer."

"I'm Aurie what's your name?"

"Ash and I do not train Pokemons"

"Allison"

"Everyone" Chiron shouted over the noise. And everyone turned to face him, " We have a new camper! Everyone welcome Aurie!" He gustered me to come. I walked and as I walked people applauded. Suddenly everyone looked shocked and I table cheered loudly. I looked up and I saw a dove. "Aurie Edwards Daughter of Aphrodite!" Chiron pointed to the table where the table grew loudly since the dove appeared above my head.

I walked there and an Asian girl walked up to me, "Welcome Aurie" she said that in a mean tone, "I'm Drew, your cabin counselor. So that means you listen to me." She turned and sat down at the table. She reminds me a lot of Lexi. Thinking they're the boss of school or in this case camp.

I sat in to corner by a girl. She had wavy blond hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes kept changeling every time she blinked. She wore a loose pink short and a short shorts

"I know Drew can be like that, I'm Chloe and you can guess who my mom is." She seemed friendly. Dinner appeared end on the plates. Mac and cheese.

"Think of a drink." Chloe instructed me. _Hmmm _I thought _Cucumber smoothie._ A green liquid appeared. I tried it and it tasted like the cucumber smoothie I made at home.

I ate Mac n cheese and drank my cucumber smoothie.

There was a lot of gossip. I would gossip too but I don't know much of anything.

"That's Lucinda," She had brown, wavy hair that was loosely down. She wore she same shirt but it was pink. "Mary" Mary had brown hair in a messy bun and a cute shirt that said Miss me? With a pair of lips. "Jessica" Jessica was a typical slut, blond hair tiny cloth that barely covered. She wore a tight a small pink shirt that showed her belly bottoms. Her blond hair was in curls and it had pink highlights. "Daniela" Daniela had brown, curly hair in a messy bun. She wore a yellow sundress. Daniela looked nicer but she also looked like she would panick of her dress got a drop of water on it. "Sophia" Sophia had her flown brown hair in a ponytail. She wore the same shirt but it was dyed purple. Lacey" A girl in braces and wore blue shirt that said 'Uniform, shruniform.' She had long blond hair. "Kreon" Kreon is an adorable 9 years old. Her wavy brown hair was in pigtail. She wore an oversized t-shirt She had a lollipop that made her look cuter! "A saytr found her when they were looking for Gail and Tom. They befriended her like Luke and Thalia did with Annabeth when she was seven." That meant she fought monsters since she was little. "There was more but a few died in the second Titan War. Last summer."

"So there was a war and kids fought in it?" I asked. Since when did kids fight in wars against an all time dangerous Titan?

"Yea," She said taking a bit of her salad.

"Which name sounds better?" Jessica asked, "Tratie or Katvis?"

"Tratie diffinatly" Mary voted.

"Tratie" Daniela agreed.

"Katvis sound. Weird so I'm going with Tratie" Chloe agreed and she turned to me, "Tratie is Travis and Katie couple name.

"I think Tratie sounds better." I replied.

"Tratie is like Pothena, they fight a lot but they love each other." Chloe told me. I was still confused, "Pothena is Poseidon and Athena. The fought over who Athens would be named after and Athena won and they hate each other for that reason."

"Oh"

People were running to the fire.

"We give our food to the Gods." I carried my plate to the fire just as Chloe did. "They like the smell of burnt food."

"Do you think Mom will like the smell of burnt Mac n cheese?" I asked Chloe.

She shrugged and whispered "Aphrodite" She dumped some of her salad in to the fire. I copied her but I dumped Mac n Cheese instead of a salad.

We walked back to our table. "The goddess Hestia get a portion of the the burnt food."

* * *

After dinner, we had to go to our night activities. Which I didn't know what it was. I followed Chloe. Jessica, Drew, and Daniela went to a Barbie house.

"They almost never participate in any activities." Lucinda told me.

"So where are we going?" It was dark. I could see figures but I still don't know what it was.

"To the pegasus stables. We're going to ride Pegasus or horses." Mary answered.

We got inside and Mary flickered on the lights. There were many kinds of horses.

Kreon ran to a pink horse and asked, "Can I ride Molly?"

"Sure let me get the saddle." Sophia walked to get a pink saddle. Kreon took it and put it on Molly. She sat on Molly and Molly went into the air flying.

Mary walked up to me, "I'm gonna teach you how to ride a which horse do you like?"

I looked around. A horse with midnight black coat. The coat seemed so shiny it might have glowed. "I like that one."

"That's Blackjack. Blackjack doesn't let anyone ride him except Percy."

I nodded. I looked around some more and I picked a Pegasus with milky brown coat with white spots like it was a chocolate bar mixed with white and milk chocolate.

"That is Hershey." Mary got a brown saddle. She helped me get on Hershey. Then she got on a pure white pegasus.

**The time Mary taught Aurie how to ride a horse. I skipped because I don't know how to ride a horse.**

"Looks like its time for the campfire." Mary said looking at her watch. I got Hershey down and locked her in the stables with the other horses.

We walked to the campfire. It was lead by Apollo cabin. They sang weird songs like 'Mr great grandmother is a sytr.' and 99 bottles of nectar. After the campfire, we walked to the Barbie house. It was separated by a wall. It was pink on the right side which was for girls. It was probably blue on the boys side. There was tables filled with make up. The beds were on the side. They had pictures of celeberties.

"You can sleep there" Drew pointed at the left corner at the bottom bunk. It had a pink pillow and a pink blanket. Mary got on the top bunk and pulled out and flashlight. She left it on the pillow and got out a book.

I messed up my bed to make it more comfortable.

""Get in bed !" Drew shouted, "Lights out." Drew turned off the light. There was a flash above me. Mary must've used her flashlight to read. I tried to sleep but it feel comfortable enough. Eventually I drifted off.

Zzzzzz.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? Aurie's mom is Aphrodite. Pease review alink favorite and follow. XOXO


	12. The Campers

**The list of people in the Prank War:**

** Connor S., Travis S., Chris R., Team S&amp;R**

**Mira C., Ash H., Alison S., Olivia M., Team Girlz**

**Percy J., Annabeth C., Team Percabeth**

**Emma B., Emily B., Team Bryd**

**Dante K., Nico D., Team Hades**

**Will S., Jennette L., Tommy K., Shirley W., Team Winners**

**Malcolm, Signe W., Mary J., Jay X., Team Owls**

**Katie G., Pollus C., Miranda B., Lily P., Team PLANTS**

**Tom A., Ben P., Matt C., Mark T., Brad B., Team Son of Apollo**

**Cindy C., Kate D., Maddi Q., Page Y., Izzy H., Team Daughters of Apollo**

**Christy S., Lucy D., Daniel K., Jake H., Co-ed**

**Gail T., Mary W., Maggie S., Chloe U., A &amp; H**

**If you want anyone to team with someone else PM me. I also tried to use every OC I've used in my story other than Aurie since she didn't sign up.**


	13. The Pranks

**A/N:** Let's laugh at two thing. The story and how stupid I. I started to type chapter 12 when I should have typed chapter 11. I wrote it down and I forgot. Now we are at the first day of the Prank War. Thank you DemigodSonofZeus, Doclover, Epicness by Liv, Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega, Mrs. LeoValdez15, RockAngel2642, SandMan12, TheoSonOfNeptune, Tiny Social Life, and TooMuchSarcasm for favoriting this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Third person POV**

Connor and Travis woke up early. Before the sun came out. Everyone else was asleep. Connor pulled out a bag of safety pin from under his pillow. He walked over to Gail's bed. Gail is sleeping. Knowing Gail is a deep, deep sleeper he wasn't afraid about her waking up. Slowly, Connor attached the blanket to the mattress. Connor only let her head out. Travis did the same to Allison. When Connor was done he set his camera up. Gail and Allison slept next to each other. Chris got up but the Stolls didn't notice. He snuck out the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hecate cabin Mira was with Olivia planning. Lou Ellen and Minnie didn't mind since they weren't involved in the war. And they weren't plotting against them.

"Do you have any potion that makes your voice different?" Olivia asked Mira. Mira pulled out a green and pink potion. She got two droppers. She fill it half way with green or pink.

"Don't touch the potion. A drop can change your voice for a hour." Olivia got a pair of gloves.

"So the Stolls are probably pranking Ash and Allison. We will go and sneak up on them. We drop a few drops on their heads." Olivia figured.

"You sure you're not a child of Athena?" Mira joked. "I can attach my camera to my hat."

Mira and Olivia sneaks into the Hermes cabin. As expected, the Stolls were sewing the blankets. Mira dropped some green liquid on Connor and Olivia dropped some pink on Travis. The liquids turned clear.

"Since when did you learn to sew, Conner?" Mira asked inocently.

"I am-" His voice was a squeky and cute. "What happened to my voice!" Conner freaked.

"What ha-" Travis just realized his voice was a lot deeper.

"Well you've been pranked." Mira told them.

"Mira? Is that you can you help me!" Ash just woken up and is struggling to get out. "Help!" Everyone else just woken up from Ash's yelling. They saw Ash stuck her sleeping bag. Gail also struggled as well. Allison helped Ash and Mary helped Gail. Allison get out first. Then she helped Mary help Gail.

"I guess I have 2 points and you have 3 points so you're ahead in first place unless some else pulled 2 prank" Travis said on his deep voice. Ash and Allison laughed.

"What happened to your voice?" Gail said laughing.

"I got pranked by Mira and Olivia." Connor said still sounding like a little girl.

"But we pranked them so we also got points." Travis said. "Let's get ready for breakfast sall we?"

Everyone cleaned up. Or should I say they stuffed everything under their beds. Annabeth came in.

She checked under the beds. "2 points."

"Aww" Connor whined.

"Connor?"

"Yea?"

"Is something stuck in your throat?"

Connor ignored her. Annabeth left.

They walked to breakfast. They ate cereal which only Demeter campers were happy about.

"Campers, the scores: S&amp;R: 2, Girlz: 3, A&amp;H: -1, Everyone else: 0." Chiron announced.

Most of the campers were surprised.

Murmmurs of "How did they get points already?"'s and "Already?"'s covered the rooms.

**Annabeth's POV**

I knew the Stolls were excited but really? I have a plan in my mind. So Girlz or Mira, Ash, Allison, and Olivia are ahead. If we prank them all together we would have 8 points and they would have -2 points. We could use a tiny recorder an stick I to their clothe. But what if they change? We could stick it to their shoes. Now how am I gonna get tiny recorders? I can ask Nyssa! She could help and she isn't involve! I can't wait to tell Seaweed Brain!.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

**TIME SKIP**

**Hermes POV**

Now I am listening to Olympus TV. Only because of the prank war being broadcasted from 3PM to 4PM. Hephaetus said it might be longer if there are enough pranks. I wish I had a lo less mail to do.

_It starts with someone's shirt. The person backs up to reveal Connor! It showed sleeping Gail and Allison. Travis was sewing Allison's sleeping bag together. Connor did the same to Gail. They weren't sewing they were using safety pins! Mira and Olivia came in._ The only reason I know their names is because they're Ash and Allison's friends and they pranked Connor and Travis and Demeter kids. _They were holding a dropper. Mira had green liquid and Olivia had pink. They dropped some on the Stolls. __The liquids turned clear._

_"Since when did you learn to sew, Conner?" Mira asked inocently._

_"I am-" His voice was a squeky and cute. "What happened to my voice!" Conner freaked._

_"What ha-" Travis just realized his voice was a lot deeper._

_"Well you've been pranked." Mira told them._

_"Mira? Is that you can you help me!" Ash just woken up and is struggling to get out. "Help!" Everyone else just woken up from Ash's yelling. They saw Ash stuck her sleeping bag. Gail also struggled as well. Allison and Mary came on screen. Allison helped Ash and Mary helped Gail. Allison get out first. Then she helped Mary help Gail._

_"I guess I have 2 points and you have 3 points so you're ahead in first place unless some else pulled 2 prank" Travis said on his deep voice. Ash and Allison laughed off screen._

_"What happened to your voice?" Gail said laughing._

_"I got pranked by Mira and Olivia." Connor said still sounding like a little girl._

_Then a screen showed up:_

_Girlz: 3_

_S&amp;R: 2_

_Percabeth, Bryd, Hades, Winners, Team Owls, Team PlantsL Sons of Apollo, Daughters of Apollo, and Co-ed:0_

_A&amp;H: -1_

I guess my kids will win and Apollo's won't. Apollo and I bet on whose kids will win. If I win I get 20 drachine if Apollo win he get 20 drachine.

* * *

**A/N**: I have a bit of writers block. Please help me. Any ideas for a prank? PM me please. Sorry for the shprt chapter. Please review.


	14. Lee & Brooke

**Ch 12 with Brooke**

**I hope you enjoy Brooke and Lee.**

**Disclaimer: I will Own PJO one day. And Tiny Social Life owns Brooke. Lone Wolf Aka Black Hawk Omega owns Lee.**

**Brooke's POV**

About me: My hair is brown. It is thick and wavy and is a little past my shoulders. My eyes are brown like the color of carmel. I wore a lime green jacket over my red shirt.

Wood shop is the easier and funest class I take. (**AN: her godly parent is obvious now isn't it?)** Suddenly a giant dog broke in. The dog was bigger than me! Grover attacked it with a bronze and it turned into a piled of yellow dust. Grover is my friend as everyone else is even if he had a weird muscle disorder. Grover and I are working together to make a bird house which we finished a few days ago so we just talk and help others.

I ran to Grover. "What was that!?" I half demanded.

"You. Umm... Saw a stray dog and animal control took it away" Grover is a terrible lier.

"Grover you are a terrible lyer." I told him. "I saw a giant dog come in and you killed it with a sword."

"Do you have ADHD or dyslexic?"

I nodded, "How do-"

"And you're missing a parent?" Grover interrupted

I nodded again, "Are you-"

"And you always see things like that?" Grover interrupted again

I nodded, "Can you see them too?"

"You're a half blood" He told me.

"A what now?"

"You understood what I just said!"

"Why are shocked its English!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was June. Another friend. "What language are you speaking?"

"Greek" Grover said. Since when did I speak Greek!

"Meet me after school and 'Ill explain everything to you." Grove told me.

Time SKIP

RING! The bell yelled. School is over! I found Grover by a strawberry van. Grover was by a few teenagers.

Two boys had brown hair with blue eyes and a muscheivous smile. They looked like twin. Another girl who buff. She had brown hair and red eyes. A boy was I guess you could've say emo. He had pale skin unlike all the other who are all tanned. Naturally tanned. Anyways he wore a black aviator jacket and black pants. A girl with brown hair and green eyes like plants?

"Brooke!" Grover shouted "These are my friends from my camp."

"The mysterious camp that you disappear to?"

"Im Connor"

"And I'm Travis"

The girl with brown hair smacked the twins, "That's Travis," She pointed to the one who claimed to be Connor, "And thats Connor." She pointed to the other twin. "And I'm Katie Gardiner."

"I'm Clarisse" The buff girl said.

"Im Nico" The emo said.

"And I'm Grover."

"I already know you Grover" I mentally face palmed.

"I still like my name. Anyways we're gonna take you to the only safe place for people like us" Grover told me as we walked to the van.

The van smelled like strawberries. Clarisse sat in the driver's seat. Grover explained everything to me. We figured I was either a daughter of Apollo of Hephaestus. We drove to a strawberry farm.

We walked to the farmhouse. I meet Chiron and he figured out I was either Apollo or Hesphaetus.

**Marie's POV**

I hope we can get to camp by the end of today. Lee and I are close to camp. A bit about Lee. He loves to gamble and make bets so he'll get along with Mr. D. He has blue hair and freed eyes. Heuses a cross bow to fight. He might be French because he sometimes says things in French when he gets upset. I found him in New Orleans so he has a southern accent. Lee might be a son of Khoine. She hates the heat and anything hot. He's too stubborn to tellwe who.

I called the Grey Sisters. Very risky but why not.

"Where to?" They said together.

"Camp Half Blood" I told them.

"You heard the girl drive!" one said.

"Gimme the eye!" Another shouted

"No! You had it last!"

The usual driving. Going through trees nearly dying.

"Are they usually like this?" Lee asked.

"Yep" I said popping the P.

We stopped by Thalia's tree. I remember the day when Thalia became a tree.

We walked out. The Grey Sister Taxi disappeared. We walked to the Big house or an old farmhouse. Chiron came out.

"Chiron! We have a new camper, Lee" I shouted.

"Who is his godly parent?" he asked.

"Khoine" he said.

"Marie get Elsa. I'll show him the orientation film."

I left to find Elsa. She had white blond hair and green eyes. She has a little sister. I found her by the lake. She was freezing the lake.

"Elsa!" I shouted.

"You have a new brother!"

"Really?" Elsa was the only Khoine child. Since Anna **(A/N: Anna and Elsa from Frozen except no kingdom and king and queens. And other stuff. Elsa is a kinda normal demigod. And I just had to do this.)** can't visit since she's not a half blood.

We walked to the big house. Lee was still watching with a girl. She had brown hair and wore a greesy lime green jacket.

The film ended.

"I'm Brooke" Brooke said. She was all cheery.

"Lee, This is Elsa, your half sister."

"Hey" Lee said.

"I always wanted a brother or a sibling. I have Anna but she can't come because she's a mortal. And Anna can't relate with having magical powers like ice. I used-" Elsa rambles.

"That's enough," I don't want to hear. I know what she was gonna say I used to think it was a curse because I watched Frozen and it is scary how Elsa looks like me and has the same power and Anna looks like Anna. It is like my life except I still have my parent. Blah Blahblah.

Elsa took Lee to their cabin. I took Brooke to the forges, where she crafted a spear. Her spear is really good even do a newbie.

A hammer appeared above her head.

"Hesphaetus." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Brook, your dad is Heaphaestus" I told her, "Child of Hesphaestus are usually unsocial."

After, I took her to the rock climb. Which she loved. We went to the lake and for some reason she avoided the geese.

The dinner bell rang. I took her to the Mess Hall. I took her to their table. I told Sarah that Brooke is their sister. I don't think Sarah likes Brooke. As a saytr I can read emotions but Sarah's is mixed with fear and dishonesty.

I sat where I usually sit, with other saytrs by the woods. I hope Sarah treats Brooke well and Elsa enjoys Lees company.

**Brooke's POV**

I sat with a girl. She had blond hair and a tanned skin tone. She wore the same orange shirt as everyone else and shorts.

"Hey, I'm Brooke. What's your name?" I asked her politely.

"I'm Sarah" She said a bit of distaste in her voice.

"So what do you like to do?"

"I like to craft"

"I like to craft and meet new people!"

A boy sat next to me. He had a buzzed black hair and the same shirt and shorts on. "I'm Tom. And usually campers sit with their cabins. And only children's of Hesphaestus are allowed to sit here."

"I know, Marie told me that." I told Tom.

I sat on my seat until Chiron made an announcement. "Campers we has 2 new campers, Brooke Stewarts, Daughter of Hesphaetus, and Lee Everett, Son of Khoine." The table I just sat at and Elsa cheered. "Please make them feel welcome and I hope, Clarisse, did not shove them in the toilet."

"I will now!" Yelled a girl, Clarisse?, from a table with a bunch of mean looking kids. I did figured I should try to avoid them._ But I'm gonna be friends with everyone! _My other side of my yelled.

"Remember, prankers beware of pranks set up, I do not want anyone to get hurt." Chiron finished.

I walked to my table.

"You think of a drink and it appears." Tom told me.

_Apple Cider._ I thought. A yellow fizzy liquid appeared. I tasted it and it tastes like the apple cider I made with my mom every year at apple season.

"We sacrifice food to the Gods. They like the smell of burning food." I gave him a Are-You-Sure-About-That look. "I don't know why."

I ate roast chicken. With a side dish of mash potatoes and sliced strawberries.

Later we had campfire. We sang weird songs. Mostly the Apollo cabin sang. I thought of things I could make in the forges. Like a sword that tiens onto different weapons. Or a knife that is really a wand.

When the campfire was over I walked to our cabin. It was decorated with weapons and in a corner was a fire. The beds were on the sides. Every bed was neatly made.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked Sarah.

"There" She pointed to the bunk near the wall. I jumped in it trying to make it comfortable. I went under the covers. If Iris is the Goddess of Rainbows, would her kids like Skittle? Tomorrow I'm gonna order Skittles and throw them at Iris campers. If Ares is the God of War, would they like water balloons shaped like garnades? I should- zzzzzzzz

* * *

**Author's Note: **I made a forum for Tratie shippers, Tratie! Of you're a Tratie shipper follow it and share Tratie stories!


	15. Pranks!

**Chapter13**

**A/N: **Thank you Epicness by Liv for some pranks. Blue cookies for you! (::) (::)

* * *

**Malcolm's POV**

Apollo campers will be playing a song for Chiron. Me, Signe, and Mary are gonna tune their instruments. I don't know how to tune it. Instead of tuning it to sound better we tune it to sound bad and funny. I stuck my camera to Annabeths cap. If Signe and Mary get caught I can still untune the instruments. They'll be using string instrument. Mary went on followed by Signe followed by me! We needed to like it was only them. Mary untuned the cello, I untuned the guitars, and Signe untuned the violins. Jack came in to get his cello. Jack caught Mary and Signe. He tied them to a pole. He tuned the cello which I untuned after he went to tune the violins. I couldn't untune the violin but since only the violin would sound right the song would still sound wrong. When Jake Mason left, I untied Signe and Mary from the pole. Mary and Signe sat in a seat and I stood in the back, still invisible. As planned the song was messed up. I think the song was My Little Pony theme song.

**Nico's POV**

It is time to feed Mrs. O Leary. I hope Mrs. O Leary likes clothe and metal mixed with his usual food.

Flash Back

_"Dante, you get Aphrodite camper's clothe and replace them with nurse clothe" I gave him a stash of white clothe. "Then I shadow travel to the forges and take the almost finished things and feed them to Mrs. O' Leary. So when they come out the other end" Dante laughed. "They will have to go through her crap." Dante and I laughed. _

_"And we get to feed Mrs. O' Leary the Aphrodite campers clothe." Dante added._

_"Thank Percy to let us feed Mrs. O' Leary." I thanked my cousin._

_Flashback ends_

I mixed her food with her usual food. She came to me for food. I pushed her giant dog bowl to her. She ate everything. Now we wait a long time for the things to come out in brown. I heard a shriek from a cabin. Either Aphrodite or Hesphaetus. Jessica ran out holding some of our nurse clothe. Dante did hid the camera in the tree, right? If he didn't I'll hid his war sickle. I ran away as Jake ran out. I ran into the shadow and shadow traveled somewhere. Anywhere away is good.

I turned and saw Jake behind me.

Why do the Fates hate me?!

I ran to the nearest shadow again but Jake and Tom caught me. I summoned a few skeletons but Tom held on to me and kicked the skeletons that came near me and Jake got his sword. They sliced each and every one of my skeletons. And they turned to me.

"Where did my radio go?!" Jake yelled at me.

"It's with Mrs. O Leary." I tried to summoned one last skeleton but I was too weak.

**Travis's POV**

Connor and I went to get Katie and her team. The chocolate bunnies were easy but now we are going to paint the plants! Connor wanted to poison it them but I don't want to poison them for some reason so we're going to paint them. I got brown. Katie's favorite color. What what?! And Travis got hot pink. Chris got red like blood. Probably because of Clarisse.

I also set a camera up by a tree. Juniper didn't mind at all.

We painted them. Some had polka dots. And some were just painted one color. We were done. We ran away from the scene.

* * *

**ON Olympus.**

**Apollo's POV**

Hermes and I watched Hephaestus TV.

_The first one was had 2 blond girls. THe camera kept moving so there must be another person holding it. I think the cuties were daughters of Athena. They started to tune the sting instruments._ Wow. Why would they tune the instruments for them. _Then my son Jack came in. He tied the blonds to a pole. But the string instruments' tuners kept moving. Nothing was touching it._

"GHOST!" I screamed while Hermes fell off his throne laughing.

_Then Jack was untuning it. _Why would he do that? Unless the Athena kids untuned it! THat makes sense now. _The tuner untuned the ones Jack tuned! _That ghost is really good.

"That ghost is really good, Why didn't the ghost join the war, I am really cool!" I said..

_Then the camera went to a stage. I saw a bunch of my kids on the stage with __instruments. The camera was staged behind the crowds. _

_When the music started I couldn't recognize the song!_ Reminds me to give them a music lesson later.

Hermes was laughing at their failure! I made a pile of Caduceus fall on him. I grabbed the real Caduceus and hid it behind Father's throne. I tossed 2 rats so they would keep quiet. Hermes panicked when he grabbed the wrong Caduceus. He searched for it.

"Apollo! Where is my Caduceus?" Hermes shouted from the pile of fake Caduceuses.

"I want rats," A voice shouted from behind Father's throne. The snakes yelled.

Hermes got his Caduceus and made the fake Caduceuses disappear.

_Then it changed. The next camera was one a tree. You can see some leaves on the side. But you could see 3 boys._

"That's my boys!" Hermes shouted, "Travis, Connor, and Chris!"

_They were painting the plants. Probably Demeter's kids. When the 3 boys left you could see the plants were painted to assorted colors. Then a girl with dirty blond hair came into __view. She carried a green watering can._

_When she noticed the plants she dropped the can and screamed, "STOLLS!"_

_Then the scene changed again. It was an emo boy. Nico, I think?_

Maybe he would like a tan?

_He was feeding a hellhound. __With dog food and metal scraps? And clothes?_

_We hear a scream from somewhere._

_The hellhound finished it then a Son of Hephaestus grabbed Nico. Then some skeletons came in. The two sons of Hephaestus fought them._

_The screen went red. With black bold words **This has been removed due to its violence.**_

Seriously we're gods!

_Now we were looking at the pink Barbie house. A girl screamed and ran outside, she had blond hair and clothe that barely covered her body. _Not my Type. _ She had __nurse uniforms and threw them out. From what I see they looked perfectly fine to me. _

_Then the points showed up._

**Team Owls:** 32**S&amp;R:** 5**Girlz: **3**Hades: **1**Percabeth: **0**Bryd: **0**Co-ed:** -1**A&amp;H:** -2**Team Plants: **-3**Daughters of Apollo: **-5**Sons of Apollo: **-5

"Get ready to pay up Apollo. 'Cuz I'm gonna win!" Hermes shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed Team Owls are ahead by 25 points!" I shouted at him.

"My kids will win second place while yours will stay in last place!"

"Touchè"

Hermes smiled like he already won.

"But I have more kids so they might catch up and Emily and Emma are in 6th place!"

"They have no points," Hermes said.

"But they'll earn some!" I crossed my arms.

"Let's watch."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the very late update but when I got back from China my mom made me go to sleep early. Not like 8 but at 6. So we could adjust. I adjusted by the 2nd day. Then we had school.


	16. Blue, Azalea, & Nila

**Ch. 14**

**Nila, Blue, &amp; Azalea.**

**Minnie's POV**

Today Nila is coming back for the summer! So I brought Lou Ellen and Mira. I can't wait for Mira to meet her other sister. And last night she IM-ed us and told us she found 2 new demigod at her school. Nila was usually a full time camper since she was 10, 5 years ago, but she decided to try to live with her dad. I think it has worked out because she hasn't came back until her school ended which was yesterday.

We're waiting for her to came by Thalia. (The tree) Then a white car came by 2 girls and a guy came out. The first one had dark skin and black hair with the tip dyed blue and very curly hair. She had bright green eyes. She wore a leather jacket and jeans with combat boots.

"NILA!" I hugged her.

Then a girl came out. She had wavy auburn hair and fringe bangs. She had a lot of freckles. Her eyes were soft brown. She wore a light grey shirt Henley shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair was just past her shoulder.

The guy had blue hair and long bangs that covered his eyes. HIs eyes were shoulder length. He wore a grey v-neck shirt and jeans.

"This is Azalea and Blue" Nila told us. "Azalea, Blue, these are my sisters Lou Ellen and Minnie."

"And Mira" I told her.

"Who do you think their godly parent it?" Lou Ellen asked.

"For Azalea possibly Hermes or Apollo" Nila says. "And for Blue Athena or Apollo"

"She looks more like Hermes." I said.

"But we do have 2 Daughter of Apollos with brown hair and a daughter of Athena with brown hair" Lou Ellen shouted.

"Looks don't matter"

"What's wrong with Daughter of Apollos with brown hair?!" 2 voices shouted.

We turned and we saw Jenette and Christy.

"Nothing!" Lou Ellen shouts, "It's just weird!"

"You have brown hair too! Or is magic making you color blind?!" Jenette yelled.

Azalea and Blue started to walk to the farmhouse. I followed her away from the shouting.

Then I found Chiron and I gave her a tour. We saw the Connor with a bunch of water balloons.

"Who's that for?" I asked..

"Percy Jackson," Travis said.

"Son of the sea god."

"Annabeth"

"Loves Percy"

"Jenette?" That might take a while.

"Who's that?" Azalea asked.

"Connor Stoll Son of Hermes"

She threw a water balloon at Connor and Connor grabbed another and threw it at. Blue left and read a book under a tree. Soon we got in this huge water balloon fight. Azalea and me on one team and Travis and Connor on the other. But I don't remember Travis coming in though.

Then a Caduceus appeared above her head which she didn't notice.

"Hey sis" Travis said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your dad is Hermes" I said

"But how am I related to him?" Azalea said that like an insult and a joke, "I'm awesome and he's not."

"He wanted to raid a pharmacy during a war," That was something I heard from hanging out with Chloe.

"He is crazy."

"Soo Stolls, Give your little sister a tour" I told them.

I continued to give Blue a tour. It was pretty much me talking about camp while he continued to read. But he seems to understand everything I tell him.

**Blue's POV**

Divergent is a really good book. Minnie's going over the your a demigod and stuff. I have an axe which is really handy for a demigod who loves technology. I'm not that good but good enough to survive. Being a son of Athena and I should and do know I shouldn't but I don't care.

"Got that Blue?"

"Yea" I said without looking from my book.

We walked into an arena?

"What kind of weapon would you like?" Minnie asked. She pulled her sword from her pocket.

I got my grey paper clip with and owl that I clip on my bookmark so I don't lose it and bent it a little and it turned to my axe.

"Ready?"

I nodded my head. My plan was to lose a few times to learn her fighting strategy then try to win and test it. To win you need to know your enemies.

Minnie swings her her sword at my chest and I easily block it. 2 rounds later and I lost but I know how her strategy now.

This round I am gonna win. I won this round and we went on for 2 more rounds and I won both rounds.

"You're pretty good." A girl with curly blond hair and scary grey eyes. We kinda look alike. I wonder if she's a Daughter of Athena? We share the grey eyes and hair. My eyes are weird my left eye is light grey and my right eye is black. I know I got my black eye from my dad and grey from my mom. So I look weird but I got black contacts for my eyes so I look like I have black eyes. I remember in 1st grade people would call me freaks because of my eyes. So I got black contacts.

"Thank," I got a drink of lemonade.

"But can you beat the best?" She asked and I almost chocked.

"Maybe," I got my lucky axe and Annabeth got her knife.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will include more OCs and the fight. Please review. I want help with my story.


	17. Winter, Silver, Paul, Aimee

**Winter &amp; Silver?! Don't forget Paul &amp; Aimee!**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Meet Winter and Silver. Silver is 17 and has messy and wavy black hair that goes to her waist. She has sea greenish eyes. She likes to wear sea green shirts and tank tops. And faded ripped jeans.

Winter has buttery blond hair with soft curls that reached her waist and side bangs that covered her right eyes. She has a natural tan that she was born with not from the sun or the tanning booth. She has hush cheekbones and a straight ski slope nose. Her eyes are blue green but she can change it when she wants.

Winter and Silver are the best of friends. They did everything together. They lived near Long Island without knowing about Camp Half-Blood. That was gonna change.

* * *

**CHB**

* * *

It was a usual day at camp. But with new demigods. Around an hour ago 2 new demigod came. Paul and Aimee. Paul is a son of Athena and Aimee is a Daughter of Athena. They both have the blond hair and grey eyes. Paul is a bookworm while Aimee is a social bug.

Paul and Aimee were given a tour by Malcolm.

While Silver and Winter were fighting a minotaur. Soon it had chased them to Thalia's tree. Silver spotted a knife stuck on a tree.

"Winter!" She shouted, "Distract him for me real quick!"

Winter nodded and ran around screaming because of fear and to distract.

Silver wasted no time and ran to the knife she had saw. She pulled but it was in deep.

Winter was running out of time the Minotaur started to catch up.

Suddenly as if the gods helped her Silver finally got the knife out.

The Minotaur almost got to Winter.

* * *

**LineBreaker is sad**

* * *

Paul and Aimee just got their weapons. Paul got a battle axe and Aimee got a short blade sword.

"AANNND BAATTLEEE!" Someone shouted.

Unknowing how to fight, Paul swung the axe like Aimee was a tree. Aimee easily ducked and rolled over. Aimee and Paul fought for a while. Until they saw Winter, Silver, and Beef Head. They ran but Grover stopped them. Soon Silver stabbed the Minotaur and fainted. Winter was in shock but saw Silver on the ground and dragged her to a farmhouse she saw.

Paul and Aimee ran up the hill and helped carry Silver to the infirmary.

Will came in and did his healing magic or what ever but Silver stayed there but was still breathing. Maddi came in and handed Will a bottle of nectar and ambrosia. Will gave Winter a squad because Winter looked like she would fall anytime.

"What is it?" Winter asked not wanted to eat anything without knowing what it is.

"Ambrosia" Will said, "Food of the gods. We can eat some but not too much or we'll die."

Winter took a bit and it tasted like a crepes. She loves crepes. As soon as she swallowed it she felt stronger and her cuts healed.

"Can I have another?" She asked.

Will shook his head.

Silver woke up and cornered Will thinking he was a monster.

"HELP!" Will cried and Paul and Aimee got Silver off of Will.

Annabeth heard the scream and held Silver's arm. "What are you doing?"

"Monsters!" Silver managed to say and fell back into a trance.

"What? What monster?" Annabeth let go of Silver's arm and shook her shoulders but it was no use. Silver was into a trance.

Winter acted like it was normal. Actually it is. Silver would occasionally black out and come back for a sec. and say something crazy then go back to her trance.

"Is there a river nearby?" Winter knew that splashing water from a water source helped Silver.

"Here" Will handed her a cup of water.

"Where's the river and can I get a bucket?"

Will pointed to the lake and Winter ran in that direction forgetting to open the door. But Winter didn't care and opened the door and ran out. She grabbed a bucket full of salty water from the lake and quickly walked to the infirmary.

Winter opened the door and splashed it on Silver.

"Im awake!" Silver shouted and instaniously she was dry and a green trident floated above her.

A few doves circled around Winter.

Everyone except injured, Paul, and Aimee bowed. Paul and Aimee saw them bow and bowed too unknowing why.

Chiron appeared, "Silver Ocean Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and Winter Maria Price, Daughter of Aphrodite!"

* * *

**A/N:** The Application is back up.


	18. Aislyn Moore

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's because my brother keeps using the computer to watch Minecraft videos ONLY! And ask questions about them! As if I wasn't annoyed enough by the videos! And I have homework. Shadoweater22 has made a petition to ban school (or not). **

**For Musicforlife who asked how many Oc I have: I have 27 OCs I have to include/ have already included. Maybe more or less and 8 to include for now.**

****Hope you like it. :)****

**Christy's POV**

Archery Practice! One of my favorite part about camp.

"Bulls Eye!" My third bulls eye after 6 hit. Every other one was close except the time I closed my eyes and almost Travis while he was pranking Katie. It barely missed his eyes. Chiron or Mr. D needs to bring a real live bull so we could get a REAL bulls eye.

"Ready!" Will shouted as I readied my arrow, "Aim" I aimed without needing Will to tell us, "Fire" We fired and I was off by a ring.

Demigods were shouting and running to Thalia's Tree. My sibling and I dropped our bow and ran as well. It was a girl, she had dark brown hair that was the length of a boys'. She had a dark colored pant, and her father they looked like they were running for a looong time. Then we saw a few monsters chasing them. If I was untrained and unarmed and clueless what they were I would run too even if it was a just a few.

The man stopped and stood there ready to defend her but the girl tried to drag him. She ran here as he stood there. The monsters moved on to chase the girls and we saw the mans dead body. The girl luckily made it past Thalia's tree.

A demigod.

Luckily the monsters couldn't get in except a hell hound.

Mrs. O' Leary.

I'm hungry.

The dinner bell sounded and waited for the girl to come. I got a good look of her. Her eyes were purple/grey. She had a pendant with a shiny green gem.

I know her from somewhere.

"Christy?"

**The New Girl's POV**

After that I made it to the farmhouse that dad told me to go to. Soon a bunch of people surrounded me.

I looked for someone I know than I saw Christy.

"Christy?"

"Aislyn?"

I ran and gave her a hug. I remember we went to this camp, Camp Music,** (Couldn't think of any thing better)** I loved it. I went there for a long time and I decided I be a consular. Christy was in our cabin with 4 other girls, Mary, Selena, Jenette, and June.

"Jenette!" Christy cried and Jenette came.

I was great to see them again.

"Is Selena and Mary here too?" I asked.

"Selena sin't but Jenette is!" Christy says. "Also we're sister."

Jeannette wrapped her arm around Christy, "Christy and I are bestest sister!"

Then sun started to set and a ray of moon light shined on me. i tried to dodge and and even went under a tree but somehow it still shined through. I looked at my shadow and I only saw my shadow not the tree's. I stood under the tree. A crescent floated above my head and a dog in my hand. I petted the dog because I love dogs.

A half horse and half human came and grabbed my arm and raised like when a wrestler won a match. "Aislyn Izabeth Moore! Daughter of Selene goddess of the moon!"

I gave him a weird look 'cause 1. he's half horse and half human, and 2 he knows my name and I did't tell him.

"I'm Chiron"

"Like from the Greek myth?"

"Yea" He said like he said it a hundred times, "Why don't Jenette and Christy give you a tour? after dinner"

I walked with Christy and Jenette to the dining room or the Mess Hall. They told me to sit with a girl named Yuzuki. **(It's Japanese and it means moon.)** She looked like me, but more well built. Like everyone she had a tan not from tanning beds. She had long dark black hair. Her hair looked like Gou **(From Free! Eternal Summer)** but black and not red-purple hair She wore the same orange shirt as everyone else did.

"Just think of any drink and it will appear in your cup." Yuzuki told me to and I thought of Ice Tea, And a liquid that looked like ice tea appeared in my cup, "Now think of a meal." I thought of New York Pizza. And it appeared on my plate.

Yuzuki had sushi with calamari and her cup turned in a those little bottles of Yakult. She had a sauce plate filled with soy sauce? And it had a squid tentacle sticking out of it. Yuck! Bu she ate it like it was the best dish in the world. Must be a great dish in Japan. When she drank out of her Yakult the bottle never got empty, it just stayed the same.

"You can drink as much as you want but it will never run out." Yuzuki told me as if she was reading my mind. You pointed to the moon, "That's mom driving the moon chariot like Apollo drives the sun chariot."

I drank my iced tea and it looked like it didn't drink it at all. I took it as a challenge.

I drank a lot of iced tea and I had to go to the bathroom.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked Yuzuki.

She got up and we walked to the bathroom.

After we went the bathroom, we went back to the Mess Hall.

I finish my pizza. But the Iced Tea won.

For now...


	19. Caleb Jackson!

CHAPTER 17

**Brook's POV**

I challenged Aislyn to a rock climbing challenge and then we'll do the ice bucket challenge. I'm near the top but Aislyn was closer. I kept going but Aislyn rang the bell.

We dropped down and Lee filled 2 buckets with iced and water.

"I nominate Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwoods, Lee and Hephaestus!" I shouted at the camera, Lee held.

"I nominate Kuzuki, Apollo, Hermes, Elsa, Artimus and Selene!" Aislyn shouted.

"Can the goddess and gods do the ice bucket challenge?"

Elsa and Kuzuki got the bucket and dumped the ice on us.

"Ow!" Aislyn and I shouted. I felt a hard block hit my head. I looked own and I saw a block of ice shaped like the bucket.

"You were supposed to fill it with water and add ice!" I shouted at Lee.

"I thought it was a bucket of ice! ICE bucket challenge!" Lee shouted.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted to Annabeth, "Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure" Annabeth ran to her cabin and out with a laptop.

I searched Ice bucket challenge on google. And showed Lee and picture of this random family doing the ice bucket challenge.

"Why is it called Ice bucket challenge if you don't use a block of ice?" Lee asked.

"Because you use ice cubes." Elsa told him.

"Oh"

Annabeth suddenly took off and ran to Half Blood Hill.

We saw a boy about 15. He had brown buzz cut hair. He looked like a son of Ares. He wore a green sweatshirt and camo shorts. Grover was there too.

They passed border and everyone cheered.

I learned that his name is Caleb Jackson.

"Percy, Do you have a cousin named Caleb?"

"Um... No?"

"Brother?"

"I have a brother?!" Percy shouted at my ear!

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I shouted in his ear.

We ran to the boy who was trying the bow and arrows.

Caleb was ok but he wasn't the best.

"Caleb!" Percy shouted.

"Do I know you?" Caleb asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon!" Percy said.

"Um... I'm Caleb Jackson, Son of who?" Caleb shoot his last arrow and missed the target by a few rings.

Later we took him to the arena and got him a practice sword. We tried a few swords until he found one just right. It was a short sword and had Wisdom on the blade when Caleb picked it up.

Son of Athena? If he picked up the sword and Wisdom appeared, maybe thats a way for Athena to claim her kids. Great! I sound like a child of Athena! Now I can think like one!

If he was a son of Athena, if his team win or if-no- when he captures the flag Athena should claim him!

Now I have to wait for Capture the Flag later!

Maybe I am a Child of Athena! And there was thunder. Or not.

* * *

**_Capture the Flag!_**

* * *

**_Caleb's POV_**

Hermes cabin, Apollo cabin, Khione cabin and Poseidon cabin created an allowance with Athena cabin.

"Usually they make a plan" Travis said.

I frown at this. Usually I like to make plans that usually help my team win if they follow it.

"The plan usually lets us win and if we capture the flag we don't need to do chores that is if you are our brother." Connor said.

"If I ask to help make the plan, will they let me help?" I asked the Stolls.

"I dunno only the Athena cabin bothers to make the plan. We just follow them," Connor and Travis said in unison. It stills kinda creeps me out. Do they have a telepathy link or something.

I left and walked to Athena cabin to ask if I could help make the plan.

Malcolm was excited but not as excited as Annabeth. I got to know them and create the plan.

We'll hid the flag in in a cave and divide the Apollo campers into thirds, one to guard the flag, another to lead them off and the rest spread out! and the And Percy will create a wall after the other team comes in. Then Elsa and Lee will freeze it. And the my cabin will fing the flag and once we find it we'll tell Annabeth and she'll improvise a plan from there!

* * *

"You know the rules! The boundaries are the creek, and forest! No killing or maiming!" Chiron shouted and other stuff.

Apollo campers where in trees and behind bushes! Percy was in the creek for some reason but I left him alone.

And it started.

The blue team ran forward and when most of them were in our side Percy started to raise the water and Elsa and Lee froze it and Clarisse was inside the ice with her head sticking out! Something I would love to take a picture of but demigods can't.  
Clarisse started to mutter something but I was too far away to hear.

Gail came running back and told Annabeth where the flag was.

"Caleb and Malcolm will run into the enemy territory but you will hid behind the trees." Annabeth explained the plan, "Signe, Percy and I will distract them while you'll run and get the flag."

Following the play Malcolm and carefully went around woods to the enemy territory and nearly getting shot at by Apollo cabin.

Annabeth, Signe, and Percy ran into the field and Clarisse chased them. She got Signe and Annabeth and Percy were chasing them. Percy created a mini hurricane. Malcolm and I ran to the flag and I got it! And a everyone cheered and suddenly became quiet except the Athena cabin. They kept cheering but I was confused. They were looking at something above me.

Looking up, I saw a owl. My favorite animal!

"Kally Johnson!" Mr. D shouted, "Son of Athena" Oh sure get my name wrong but get the goddess's name right. He is a younger god and Athena is kinda old.

* * *

**A/N: **1009 words! I'm so proud. Thank you for reading review and help me make this story better! And you can always do my homework for me if your a child of Athena! And not Percy.


	20. Skylar & Kylie

**Kylis and Skylar**

**Caleb's POV**

My sister Annabeth gave us a Greek history lesson and I remember the story of Jason. I wonder what was going on outside? I looked out the window and saw 2 girl the first girl about 14 wore her blond hair in a ponytail. She wore a grey shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She and a satry was running away from hellhounds. The second girl about 13 had wavy black hair with blond highlights also in a ponytail. She wore a light yellow sweater and a air of dark jeans.

The first girls barely made it past the tree but the sytar and the second girl had to drag her past the boundary. Annabeth let us out when she just made it past the border and I ran to them.

I helped them carry the girl to the infirmary and asked the younger girl her name.

"I'm Skylar and that's Kylie." The girl told me.

"Did you know that one of your parents-" I started but was cut off by Skylar.

"is a god or goddess blah blah blah," She said.

"So you know who your godly parent is?"

"Yea my dad"

"Your dad is…"

"A god"

"God?"

"Prob. on Olympus" Something told me she didn't know who her godly parent is other than the fact that he's a god. Most Demigods don't know so I don't blame her. "So is Kylie OK?"

"Will is Kylie OK" I asked Will who taking care of Kylie.

"Um.." Will stutters, "She's in a very critical state. But I think she'll make it."

"Think?!" Skylar shouted. "Can I see her?"

"Yea. Come in"

Will let her in and I waited for her to come back out.

**Skylar's POV**

The blond guy had let me in to see Kylie.

Kylie was scratched up but she looked better then earlier than when I dragged her up the hill.

Kylie slowly got up from the bed.

"Kylie! You're awake!" I gave a giant bear hug.

"You're crushing my bones" Kylie's voice was muffled

"Sorry" I let her go.

"Did you know that are parents are-"

"Alive and immortal? Yea" Kylie rudely interrupted me.

"How?"

"My mom guided me to you and to Jay. But for some reason she wanted to keep her identity a surprise or something." Kylie explained, "But I think your dad is Apollo the sun god"

"So my dad's Apollo?" I angry at my dad for not staying with us.

"Think." She reminded me.

The blond guy from earlier came in and gave her a honey square.

"What is it?" Kylie said very weakly.

"It's ambrosia, it helps demigods heal" Will started, "Unless you're a mortal with no godly blood in you and in that case you'll burn up"

Kylie quickly spitted it out. I would've too if I ate it.

"Thank you Mr. Sunshine" I said sarcastically.

"Actually Mr. Sunshine's my dad" Will stated

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated but Im too lazy. And I know it really short but it still a update. And if you haven't check out my other story check it you. It's on the bottom of my profile if you're using a computer or tablet. And if you're using a phone then it's somewhere. I'll do more later I'll try next week on the 3rd of Next year. I wish you a happy New Year and hope you stick to your resolution.!


End file.
